Amor, Destino y una pizca de Magia
by Nat Asakura
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, SAKURA HEREDERA DE LA CORONA DE UNA DE LAS MAS GRANDES CASA REALES DE EUROPA. VIVIRA UNA DE LAS EXPERIENCIAS RARAS DE LA VIDA Y EL DESTINO LA PONDRA A PRUEBA. Una historia donde el amor y la magia se mezclan, dandole un toque especial a
1. Introduccion

Amor, destino y una pizca de magia.

Introducción: esta historia es un universo alterno a sakura cards captors, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con la serie. Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP.

Dedico esta historia a mi gran amiga TSU ASAKURA.

Personajes:

Sakura Kinomoto (15 años): una chica alegre, tímida, pero sobretodo con un gran corazón, todo el mundo la ve de esa manera, pero lo que no saben es lo que ella oculta detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre muestra, en realidad es que ella se siente muy sola, porque al ser una princesa de un gran reino conlleva a muchas responsabilidades; pero sobretodo a que sus padres nunca le presten atención, ya que la prioridad de ellos siempre eran las reuniones, los viajes, etc. Su único apoyo ha sido siempre Eriol Hiragisawa su confidente de toda la vida.

Shaoran Li (16 años): un chico un poco frío, de personalidad misteriosa, pero atrayente de muchas chicas, es príncipe heredero de un reino muy influyente del oriente, lo que hace que tenga grandes responsabilidades.

Con la unica persona con quien comparte todo es con Tomoyo Daidoyi, su mejor amiga o hermana como le dice el. El la adora, por eso se presta para ser su modelo para sus diseños, cosa que a el no le causa mucha gracia. Sus padres al ser los reyes viajan mucho, pero eso no significa que lo dejaran de lado, mas bien al contrario lo adoraban.

Eriol Hiragisawa (16 años): es el protegido de la casa real Kinomoto, ya que es huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto, pero estos al haber sido muy allegados de los reyes lo dejaron a cargo de ellos. Heredero de toda la fortuna de los Hiragisawa (sus padres eran unos condes por lo que heredo todo), debia llevar una instrucción muy estricta, pero a pesar de eso era un chico muy alegre, le encanta gastarle bromas a su "hermana" Sakura (bueno así la veía el), es muy popular y bueno con las chicas.

Tomoyo Daidoyi (15 años): es la protegida de la casa real de los Li, porque sus padres fallecieron misteriosamente (aparentemente por un accidente de avión), una chica extrovertida, tierna y muy observadora, se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor en especial todo lo que concierne a su "hermano" Shaoran Li. Es amante de la fotografía y al diseño, por lo que le encanta llevar consigo su cámara de video (en especial para grabar a su hermano Shaoran), y diseñar ropa y otros artículos ( tomando como modelo a shaoran).


	2. Dolorosos Recuerdos

Dolorosos recuerdos:

12 de diciembre del año 2005.

Una chica con unos ojos de color verde intenso observaba por la ventana de su habitación recordando que, esa mañana sus padres se habían ido a dar una conferencia acerca de los planes que tenían para el próximo año, y no regresarían hasta después de año nuevo. Eso quería decir que nuevamente tenia que pasar las navidades sola. Por lo que decidió quedarse en su habitación haciendo lo que mejor la ayudaba a desahogarse: tocar el piano.

De repente tocan la puerta de su recamara:

: ¡Sakura !

-Adelante, ¡ah eres tu Yuquito(1)! ¿ que quieres?- respondió la princesa

-Bueno solo te quería decir que te están esperando abajo para hablar contigo. ¿estas bien?-dijo Yuquito preocupado

-¿ como, quien? Y si, estoy bien– dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza que sentía

-Bueno el Sr. Toya (2), quiere decirte donde vas a pasar tus vacaciones.

-¡Ah! ósea que ¿no va a ser aquí?-pregunto un tanto sorprendida

-Tal parece que no. Pero baja que ya sabes como es el Sr. Toya.

-ok ya voy.

Yuquito se retira dejando a una Sakura un poco triste. Porque nuevamente iba a pasar las vacaciones sola y probablemente en un lugar donde tenga que aguantar las tonterías de la "gente de sociedad". Así que viendo lo que se avecinaba bajo un poco apesadumbrada. Porque ese año estaba casi segura de que no vería a su hermano Eriol que estaba estudiando en Rusia.

Al bajar se encontró en un largo y solo vestíbulo que conocía de toda la vida, así siempre había sido su vida solitaria y acompañada solo de los sirvientes del castillo, que eran los únicos que la habían visto crecer, habían observado como de una niña tierna pasaba a ser una adolescente con un bello cuerpo, y mirada triste.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta del despacho se detuvo, respiro profundo y toco la puerta suavemente.

: adelante- se escucho de la voz de un hombre

-Permiso, Toya me dijo Yuquito que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si Sakura, como bien sabes tus padres se fueron a dar una conferencia, dejándote a mi cargo, pero como esta vez se me presento una emergencia, tus padres me autorizaron para enviarte a un lugar donde se harán cargo de ti por todo un año. He decidido enviarte a Japón, específicamente al palacio de la disnatía Li. Allá te inscribí en un colegio en el que entraras el próximo año ya que el profesor Terada no va a poder darte clases particulares como siempre. Además, de que es mejor a tu edad te relaciones con jóvenes y hagas amistades.

Sakura llena de espanto al escuchar disnatia Li dijo: ¿co-como? No por favor allá no, envíeme a cualquier otro lugar pero allí no, por favor.

-Lo siento Sakura es allí donde mejor te van a cuidar, además ya fuiste una vez allí y la reina Ieran esta encantada con que vayas. ¿por qué esta resistencia? ¿acaso te trataron mal?-pregunto con curiosidad por la reacción de la chica-

Sakura controlando su voz llena de miedo pudo responder:- no, no es eso

-Bueno ¿entonces? Esta bien no digas nada, te vas mañana mismo para allá y es mi ultima palabra, ya te puedes retirar. Y es mejor de que prepares tu equipaje ahora mismo, porque mañana no te va a dar tiempo.

Sakura muy apesadumbrada salió de la oficina del ayudante de su padre, tenia un miedo horrible de regresar a Japón ya que recordaba lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás como si fuera ayer.

Hace cuatro años atrás ella había ido a Japón a pasar unas vacaciones de verano por invitación de la reina Ieran, además de haber pasado unas lindas vacaciones había ocurrido algo mas que era muy doloroso para Sakura recordar.

---------------Flash back--------------

Verano del 2002

Sakura había esperado mucho ese día, ya que iba a realizar un viaje que seguramente le traerían grandes aventuras, además de que hacia ya un tiempo que no viajaba con sus padres.

Esa mañana estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

: sakura querida ya estamos embarcando las cosas en el auto para irnos al aeropuerto. Así que tenemos que bajar tus cosas.

-Si mama ya estoy lista. ¿ tomaremos el jet privado?

-Claro que si, pero debo decirte que tu padre y yo no te vamos a poder a acompañar en el viaje, puesto que el presidente quiere reunirse con nosotros para discutir unos asuntos, así que te vamos a dejar allá y luego nos reuniremos con el. –respondió Nadeshico a su pequeña hija

-Pe-pero mama ustedes me dijeron que iban a ir conmigo.-dijo la pequeña muy triste.

-Lo se cariño, pero estas cosas son impredecibles. Te prometo que la próxima vez te acompañamos.

Sakura muy triste tuvo que viajar. Al llegar a Japón se percato de que había una hermosa mujer esperándola en el aeropuerto. Ella era la gran reina Ieran Li la que la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones, la reina al verla tan pequeña la abrazo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, lo que provoco que su tristeza disminuyera un poco.

Durante el trayecto hacia el palacio sakura estuvo observando maravillada el paisaje de ese país. Pero su admiración fue en aumento cuando llegaron al palacio que tenia un hermoso jardín con unas flores espectaculares, no era que su palacio fuera feo, sino que esas flores eran únicas.

Al bajarse del auto la reina le dijo que la siguiera.

Ieran dirigiéndose a su mas fiel mayordomo le dijo:- Subaru esta es nuestra invitada la princesa Sakura. Espero que la ayudes a estar cómoda. Dale todo lo que te pida, y prepárale la suite imperial.

Ieran: sakura espero que te sientas cómoda durante tu estancia aquí, así que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, si quieres mientras te preparan tu habitación puedes jugar en el jardín, ah y una cosa mas pídele todo lo que quieras a Subaru.

Sakura: muchas gracias alteza.

Ieran: por favor dime Ieran.

Sakura se retira y sale al imponente jardín que le atraía por las hermosas flores. Al llegar allá recuerda que sus padres no estaban con ella en ese viaje y siente como sus bellos ojos verdes se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas, y al no poder reprimir sus ganas de llorar se acerca al árbol mas cercano y se sienta entre sus raíces llorando.

: no deberías llorar de esa manera porque tus ojos se ven muy apagados, siendo estos tan bellos.

Sakura al estar llorando no se dio cuenta que ya había alguien sentado en ese árbol pero del lado contrario al que estaba. Así que al haber escuchado eso se fijo a ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió porque era un niño que a su corta edad era muy apuesto de ojos marrones y ojos de color ámbar, que debía tener su misma edad.

El niño al ver que ella no respondía. Se presento-: hola soy Shaoran Li. ¿quién eres tu?

Sakura secándose rápidamente sus lagrimas contesto:- Hola mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?¿por qué llorabas de esa manera? ¿acaso se te perdió algo?, porque si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo. – dijo el a pesar de no conocer a esa chica le pareció que era muy agradable.

-No creo que puedas pero gracias.

Desde ese instante ambos se habían vueltos amigos, habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común les gustaba el mismo sabor de helado, jugar las mismas cosas, etc, pero lo mas curioso era que ambos poseían poderes mágicos cosa que no todos tenían. A los dos les pareció genial porque así no tenían que preocuparse por ocultarlo y podían hacer cosas juntos. Ese descubrimiento los unió aun mas y esas vacaciones eran las mejores para ambos niños, cada uno sabía absolutamente todo del otro.

Al pasar el tiempo Sakura empezó a sentir algo muy especial hacia el, lo que no sabia era que se había enamorado de ese chico.

Lo mismo ocurría con Shaoran. Pero ambos al ser tan tímidos no se atrevían a decírselo al otro.

Pero Shaoran al ser como era tenia que decírselo de alguna manera, el se decía que no debía ser cobarde, ya el no tenia miedo a nada, porque había enfrentado cada uno de sus temores. Pero entonces- ¿por qué rayos no lo podía hacer?- Esa pregunta lo atormentaba día y noche.

Un día al estar en su lugar especial, (lugar que ambos habían descubierto en el bosque del palacio, era un sitio hermoso que tenia una gran cascada rodeado de muchos árboles, en ese lugar ambos jugaban y nadaban en la cascada la mayoría del tiempo, porque allí nadie los molestaba.) el decidió confesarle a ella lo que sentía.

-Sakura te te-tengo que decir algo—dijo muy rojo.

-Bueno dime –le dijo ella un poco desconcertada, ya que el nunca se sonrojaba. Se sentó a su lado dispuesta a escuchar a su "amigo"

-Bu-bueno es que y-yo es-est-toy "**suspira y se arma de valor**" lo que pasa es estoy enamorado de ti y si no te lo decía me iba a volver loco, se que tal vez pienses que estamos muy pequeños para eso pero es que no he podido evitarlo.-dijo el apresuradamente muy apenado y rojo como un tomate.

Sakura se había quedado en shock, no podía ser su sueño se había hecho realidad se le había declarado.

El al ver que ella no le respondía se apresuro a decir:- entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, yo solo quería...—no pudo continuar porque ella se le había acercado y lo había besado. Se sorprendió pero correspondió su beso que fue muy tierno y dulce. Para ambos era el primer beso que se daban cosa que lo hizo aun mas especial.

Al separarse.

El chico le pregunta-Sakura Kinomoto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Pues creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia ¿no?- responde la princesa un poco roja.

Después de aquel día todo era perfecto para ambos.

Hasta que días después descubrió algo que le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

-----------------fin flash back-------------------

Sakura al recordar lo sucedido respiro profundo y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para pasar todo un año en ese palacio.

Definitivamente iba a ser un largo año.

Por lo menos podía comunicarse con Eriol cada fin de semana y eso la reconfortaba. Claro que el no sabia lo que había pasado el verano de hace cuatro años. Ese recuerdo se lo había reservado y lo había tratado de borrar de su mente y corazón, pero aun así no podía evitar recordarlo algunas veces.

**Fin de cap. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.**

**Aclaratorias:**

(1) Yuquito: un muchacho de 24 años de edad, trabaja para la familia real Kinomoto desde los 12 años. Estudio medicina, así que es el medico de la familia. Además de que sabe que la princesa posee poderes mágicos. Es encantador y bueno con las chicas. También se preparo en una academia de medicina mágica, porque según el, la princesa podía requerir sus habilidades en ese entorno en cualquier momento.

(2) Toya: muchacho de 25 años de edad, es el asistente personal del rey Fujitaka, cuando estos no están lo dejan encargado de todo. Es muy responsable y quiere mucho a Sakura. Trabaja para el rey desde los 16 años.


	3. Curiosas llamadas

Curiosas llamadas.

Después de haber terminado de recoger sus cosas, se dirigió hacia las cocinas, para preparar algo de comer, aunque ella fuera princesa ella creía o pensaba que no debía abusar de los servicios de los empleados, por eso le gustaba preparar sus propias cosas y eso incluía la comida que le provocaba.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las cocinas empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil, al ver quien era se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿hola?

-¿Hermana?¿Eres tu?-se escucho del otro lado de la línea.-

-¡ si Eriol soy yo! ¡Que bueno escucharte!- respondió ella muy contenta, ya que el solo la llamaba unas pocas veces.

-Y dime ¿cómo has estado mi pequeña?-pregunto el aludido.

-como siempre, además de que ya sabes que mamá y papá se fueron de viaje-dice ella con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Si me imagino, ya se que te vas para Japón mañana así que si encuentro un hueco por donde me pueda escapar te voy a visitar. ¿Te parece?.

-Si espero que puedas porque me voy a sentir muy sola allá, pero dime a ¿qué se debe tu llamada?, porque tu solo llamas cuando es algo grave ¿no?

-Bueno ¿por quien me tomas?¿acaso soy de mala suerte?-respondió el muy divertido- pero solo te quería decir que te llevara unos vestidos hermosos para Japón esos que las chicas usan para fiesta. ¿ok?

-Pero bueno ¿para que o que?, además a mi no me gusta ir a fiestas ya sabes que eso es algo que me desagrada completamente.-dice ella muy afligida

-Lo se por eso mismo te llamo, porque sabia que no habías empacado ni uno, así que solo te quería avisar. Porque según se la reina Ieran le encanta realizar bailes de navidad y de año nuevo, además de que hay otras cosas que se van a celebrar el próximo año, también porque uno nunca sabe que se encuentre en esas fiestas- dice Eriol con voz picara.

-Esta bien Eriol lo que tu digas, tu siempre me convences de todo.-responde la princesa resignada, definitivamente no se puede discutir con el. Siempre termina haciendo lo que el le dice.

-Bueno cariño te deseo un buen viaje, te llamare en navidad, o sino me llamas tu, y quien sabe tal vez te sorprenda con una de mis sorpresivas apariciones. ¿ok?, sabes que te quiero y dale un toque de magia ese lugar, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- le dijo su hermano desde Rusia con un toque de diversión en su tono de voz, finalizando así su conversación.

Sakura algo divertida por lo que le dijo Eriol y con mejor humor se dirigió a elaborar un pastel de fresa. Quizás Eriol tuviera razón y ese viaje no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo solo era una niña cuando paso eso y con suerte ese chico tal vez no estuviera allá.

Mientras pensaba eso en otro lado había un chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos marrones terminando de entrenar artes marciales para dirigirse a su habitación a asearse, ya que su madre lo había mandado a llamar, _seguramente para_ _decirle que tenia que tenia que buscar novia pronto para comprometerse-_rayos eso no le agradaba nada, aun siendo bueno con las chicas no quería comprometerse con ninguna, puesto que todavía no podía olvidar cierta chiquilla que se había ganado su corazón hace años y que además de eso se lo había roto en miles de pedazos. También en su opinión una novia era igual a estar atado como un perro.

Después de haber terminado de asearse y cambiarse, se dirigió a lo que el llamaba el sermón de todos los días, puesto que su madre tenia empeñado que ya tenia que sentar cabeza. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que su móvil estaba sonando y vibrando, sorprendido tomo el aparato y contesto.

-¿hola?

-¿Shaoran? ¿Hermano eres tu?- se escucho desde la otra línea la voz de una chica.

-To-Tomoyo ¿eres tu? No lo puedo creer, creía que ya te habías olvidado de mi.-logra decir el chico, después de escuchar esa voz que lograba calmarlo

-Claro tonto ¿quien mas iba a ser?, y no, no me había olvidado de ti, solo que las reglas del colegio establece que no podía hacer llamadas, sino solo los fines de semana, pero he estado ocupada los fines de semana confeccionando trajes para un recital que va haber en navidades y por eso no te pude llamar.-responde la chica divertida

Shaoran al escuchar lo que dijo se molesta y le dice:-¿cómo así, ah ya entiendo un recital es mas importante que yo verdad?

-No es eso, bueno nunca lo entenderás así que no voy a discutir contigo, solo te llamaba para decirte que pronto estaré devuelta y quiero que le avises a mamá ¿entendiste?-dice ella un poco emocionada-(**aclaratoria ella le dice mamá y papá a los padres de Shaoran porque ellos la criaron, lo mismo pasa con Eriol ¿ok?)**

-Si lo que tu digas, pero ¿cuándo llegas?

-Aun no se, pero cuando sepa te llamo ¿ok?, te llamo en navidad y en año nuevo, ah y otra cosa ¿me prometes ir a las fiestas que mama esta organizando?-le pregunta Tomoyo temiendo la reacción de el.

-¿por qué? Además de que nunca tengo alternativa, mamá siempre me obliga a ir. –dice el un poco molesto e incomodo, recordando todas la aburridas fiestas a las que siempre iba.

-Bueno yo solo decía, porque uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar en esas fiestas, de pronto puedes encontrar a tu chica allí- le responde un poco divertida y aguantando las ganas de reírse, sabiendo la reacción del otro.

-Tu siempre tan graciosa. Bueno te dejo que mamá me esta esperando, seguramente para darme esos sermones de siempre y si no voy me va a ir mal, te quiero y te llamo en navidad. –se despide Shaoran de su hermana. Finalizando así su conversación.

Después de hablar con Tomoyo se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, ya que ella era la única con quien podía tener una conversación amena y "tranquila". Así que se dirige hacia el despacho de su madre. Pero sorprendiéndose, al ver también allí a su padre.

-Madre ¿qué querías?-pregunto Shaoran un poco fastidiado

-Pero Shaoran ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Ieran algo seria

-Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo me llamo por eso tarde, y dijo que volvería pronto ,pero que no sabia cuando-respondió el algo serio.

-Bueno esta bien, mira te mandamos a llamar para decirte que este año va a estar con nosotros una jovencita que pasara todo un año aquí, y quería que por favor te comportes con ella para que se sienta bien.-le comunico la reina a su hijo-_no le voy a decir quien es aun, espero que se sorprenda y cambie su forma tan fría de ser -_pensaba ella (**aclaratoria nadie sabe de la relación que tuvieron sakura y shaoran hace años, los únicos que lo saben son ellos dos)**

-esta bien pero te digo que no trates de hacer que nos juntemos, solo tratare de ser amable con ella ¿ok?-aclaro el resignado, pues sabia que no tenia alternativa.

-Además tu padre quiere hablar contigo, así que los dejo- añadió la reina Ieran, saliendo de su oficina dejando a su hijo con Hien Li, es decir el rey y su esposo.

Con Shaoran y su padre

-Bueno hijo se que tu madre ha estado presionándote para que elijas de una vez una novia, para así poder comprometerlos-inicio el rey con calma y mirando atentamente a su hijo.

-mn, y ¿eso que?, no entiendo su apuro, aun estoy joven y cuando encuentra una chica que me agrade con ella será. También es que la mayoría de las chicas solo se interesan o por mi físico o por mi corona, nunca por quien soy o como soy.- repuso el recordando a las de su colegio.-Ah también de que son muy tontas y superficiales, la verdad eso no me agrada para nada, eso seria ser novio de una muñeca que solo le importa su figura y esas cosas raras de ellas.

-Bueno admito eso que dices, pero es que tu tampoco te das la oportunidad de conocerlas mejor, siempre eres cortante y un poco frío, eso hace que se alejen y solo te vean como tu dices, no les das la oportunidad de que te conozcan ni de conocerlas tu.-aclaro su padre un poco serio y pensativo, acordándose del comportamiento de su hijo con las chicas que se le acercaban.-solo te pido que les des una oportunidad y a ti también, ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo, tratare de no ser tan cortante, ¿querías algo mas?, porque Wei me espera para repasar las lecciones de magia.

-No mas nada hijo, ya te puedes ir y recuerda lo que te dije.-le dice Hien guiñándole un ojo.

Shaoran al salir de ahí respira profundo /_definitivamente era uno de esos sermones sobre chicas solo que con su padre/_ pensaba el ambarino. Y preguntándose quien seria la invitada.

Fin del cap. Espero que les haya gustado, se que estuvo algo aburrida, pero de alguna manera tenia que meter a shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo.

**Dejen comentarios y próximamente el encuentro o mas bien su llegada, ya saben quien. **

Así que hasta la próxima mis mas files seguidores. Los quiero un montón Les agradeceria mucho que dejen comentarios, pues me ayudaran a mejorar el fic. 


	4. Extrañas coincidencias

**Hola!!! Espero que hayan estado muy bien. **

Agradezco mucho a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, pues me impulsan mucho a seguir adelante con este fic. Así que a ellos les dedico este capitulo y todo el fic.

**Sin embrago también te la dedico a ti querido lector aunque no me dejes comentarios.**

**Bueno ya estoy aburriendo mucho así que no me queda mas que desearles lo mejor a todos y despedirme hasta el próximo cap.**

Extrañas coincidencias 

Mientras todo eso pasaba en otro lado del mundo específicamente en Rusia.

Tomoyo se encontraba retocando unos trajes que había confeccionado para la obra de navidad. De repente escucho que una de sus compañeras la estaba llamando.

-Tomoyo, por fin te encuentro, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡wooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooo!!!!!! te esta quedando súper – exclama emocionada la chica al ver lo que su compañera estaba haciendo. – Bueno te quería decir que los chicos del otro colegio ya llegaron, ya sabes, esos que van a participar en la obra con nosotras, y la verdad son muy guapos.

Tomoyo solo sonreía al ver la reacción de la chica puesto que ya sabia como era ella. – gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te este gustando.

-Ah casi se me olvida, la profesora Alina te esta buscando porque como eres la directora y protagonista de la obra te quiere presentar al chico que se gano el papel del protagonista, que por cierto es muy guapo. También creo que deberías saber que ellos son de Australia y su escuela se llama School Seek. – Aclaro la chica con una gran sonrisa y haciéndole una seña a Tomoyo para que se apurara.

Tomoyo al ver esa seña se puso en pie dispuesta a ir donde la profesora.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación y se giro para preguntarle a Ángela **(así se llama su compañera)** donde la estaban esperando. A lo que ella respondió que en el salón de música.

Cuando llego se arreglo el uniforme **(Bueno soy mala para los uniformes así que lo dejo a imaginación ustedes)** y toco la puerta

-adelante se escucho decir desde el interior de la habitación.

-Permiso, disculpe profesora me dijeron que me estaba buscando-dijo Tomoyo mostrando una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas.

-Ah si mi querida Tomoyo, mira te quería presentar al joven con quien compartirás el escenario, su nombra es... bueno dejare que el mismo se presente- determino la profesora dando un paso atrás y señalando a un joven de lentes con ojos azules y cabellos oscuros, también muy apuesto.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa.-Se presento el chico mostrando su mas impactante sonrisa. Y extendiendo la mano.

Tomoyo estrechando la mano-El gusto es mío joven Hiragisawa, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoyi.-mostrando también una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Bueno chicos-interrumpió de repente la profesora.- Creo que es mejor que vayan a terminar los preparativos para la obra y vayan a ensayar con el resto del grupo.- les dijo haciéndoles una seña para que se retiraran.

Al salir ambos se dirigieron al teatro del colegio, para comenzar a ensayar, pero Tomoyo se acordó de algo. A el aun no había podido hacerle su traje. Así que ella le dice que mejor vayan a su habitación para poder tomarle sus medidas y poder empezar a confeccionarle su traje.

-Eriol me gustaría crear el traje que usaras en la obra y me preguntaba si te importaría que lo hiciera. –Pregunto Tomoyo muy emocionada.

-Claro que no Tomoyo, la verdad me encantaría –le respondió el chico, regalándole una de sus mas grandes sonrisas.

-Bueno en ese caso vamos a tomarte las medidas de inmediato.-le dice con los ojos brillantes y muy emocionada / después lo jala y se lo lleva hacia su habitación.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación se detienen y tratan de calmar su respiración, porque habían corrido medio colegio para llegar allí. Luego Tomoyo abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar. Eriol al entrar se da cuenta que estaba llena de muchos trajes que por cierto eran muy bonitos. Por lo que sospecho que eran creaciones de ella. Cuando se volteo buscando a la chica se dio cuenta de que ella tenis una libreta en las manos y estaba escribiendo muy apresuradamente, el con curiosidad se acerca a ver lo que hacia, al llegar a su lado puede observar sorprendido que había dibujado un traje, que supuso era para el. Pero aun así decidió preguntarle para salir de dudas.

-Oye Tomoyo ese traje ¿es para mi?

-Pues si ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le responde ella muy concentrada.

-Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió que ya lo hayas diseñado, es decir lo hiciste muy rápido- repuso el

-No lo acabo de hacer, este ya lo tenia diseñado para que cuando llegaras solo retocarlo y tomarte las medidas para empezar a confeccionarlo.-Aclara ella con un sonrisa.

-Ah bueno es que pensé eso. La verdad tienes una habilidad excepcional y un gran talento para esto. Todo esta muy bonito, estoy seguro de que todo va a quedar espectacular.

Tomoyo algo sonrojada solo sonríe, y procede a tomar una cinta métrica para tomarle las medidas.

Luego de haberlo hecho deciden dirigirse hacia el teatro para comenzar los ensayos.

(creo que mejor nos saltamos los ensayos).

Luego de haber ensayado durante tres horas, Tomoyo se dirige al jardín junto con sus materiales de trabajo para terminar los trajes para que sus compañeros se los puedan medir y luego hacer los ajustes necesarios.

-¿Te importaría si me quedo a ver lo que haces?-Le pregunta una voz a su lado, porque al estar ocupada no se había percatado de que alguien se le había acercado.

Ella al voltearse se encuentra con la cara sonriente de Eriol-No, claro que siéntate.-Responde ella volviendo a concentrarse en lo que hacia.

Eriol se sentó a su lado. Y se hizo un silencio algo incomodo. El para romper el hielo decidió hablar- ¿Te importaría si mientras trabajas hablamos?

-No si quieres podemos hacernos preguntas para conocernos un poco mejor. Así que ¿quieres comenzar tu?

-De acuerdo. ¿De donde eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Tienes hermanos? –pregunto el algo pensativo.

-Soy de Japón. Estoy aquí porque mis padres adoptivos habían acordado con mis padres biológicos que me enviarían a estudiar aquí, para que tuviera una adecuada preparación para tomar el control de los negocios familiares.

No tengo hermanos, pero el hijo de mis padres adoptivos es como si lo fuera. Creo que ya respondí a tus preguntas.

Ahora me toca a mi- dice ella sonriente y concentrada en su trabajo. – respóndeme las mismas preguntas que me hiciste.

-Bueno soy de Europa, y al igual que tu tengo padres adoptivos, que me enviaron a ese colegio para tener la adecuada preparación para controlar los negocios familiares, no tengo hermanos, pero al igual que tu, mis padres adoptivos tienen una hija a la cual quiero como una hermana. –responde el muy pensativo, por la coincidencia de sus vidas.

-Creo que tenemos una vida parecida, pero con la diferencia de que tu tienes una chica como hermana y yo a un chico. Por cierto ¿ella es de tu misma edad?

-No ella tiene 15 años y yo tengo 16.

-Ah ya veo ella tiene la misma edad que yo y tu la misma de mi hermano.

-Eso es otra coincidencia mas. Me parece muy interesante, me encantaría conocerte mas para ver que mas tenemos en común, pero creo que será en otra ocasión, porque ya me tengo que ir, creo que mi maestro debe estar preguntándose donde estoy. Así que mi querida Tomoyo hablamos mas tarde.-dice el poniéndose en pie y retirándose.

Tomoyo se puso a pensar en esas coincidencias, pero sobre todo en lo que el le dijo de su vida, realmente a ella le parecía que era una gran coincidencia que tuvieran una vida muy parecida solo con la diferencia de sus hermanos. Realmente la vida es interesante. Pensaba ella.

---------------- En otro lado con Eriol -----------------

Mientras Eriol se dirigía a encontrarse con su maestro, también estaba pensando en esas cosas tan parecidas que tenia con su compañera o amiga como el prefería verla. Iba tan ensimismado que no se percato de que su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?¿sakura?

-Hola Eriol solo te llamaba para decirte que estoy en el Jet lista para irme a pasar un bonito año-Esto ultimo lo dijo con tono irónico

-Bueno ya veras que sobrevivirás, solo te pido que te cuides mucho.

-Si lo se pero tu prométeme algo ¿si?

-Lo que tu digas mi querida Sakura.

-Prométeme que me vas a mandar la grabación de tu obra de teatro, es que te quiero ver sobre un escenario, seria muy gracioso verte besar a una chica.- Dice ella con una voz que mostraba su buen sentido del humor.

-De acuerdo dalo por hecho. –responde el soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno ya vamos a despegar, te mando un beso y un abrazo.

-Igual y buen viaje.

Fin de cap. Espero no haberlas decepcionado, disculpen la tardanza es que tenia que limar algunos detalles.

**No me queda mas que despedirme y vernos en la próxima. Les agradezco todos los comentarios dejados.**


	5. Llegadas, saludos e invitaciones

Hola!!! ¿Cómo han estado? 

Espero que hayan estado bien, bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo.

Realmente espero que les este gustando.

Bueno agradecimientos a:

**Luna-Box:** Muchísimas gracias por tu gran e incondicional apoyo, porque ha sido muy importante para mi, descuida que a medida que avanza el fic, los capítulos van a ser mas largos y mas interesantes. Ah y otra cosa espero que mis consejos hayan sido de mucha ayuda para tu fic. Cuando tenga tiempo me paso por allá.

**Nafuri:** Hola, aprecio mucho tu comentario, pues los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo son ustedes los lectores que siempre dan buenas criticas y brindan el apoyo que cada escritor necesita.

Así que te agradezco muchísimo y espero que sigas aportando criticas para que yo pueda seguir mejorando el fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad del grupo de las Clamp. Hago este fic sin fines de lucro.   
Llegada, saludos e invitaciones 

Sakura después de un largo viaje, por fin llego a su destino, pues a ella le desagradaba completamente el estar encerrada en un avión, no era que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, sino que le frustraba estar ahí sin hacer nada, le aburría ver películas, no le gustaba leer durante el vuelo, porque le daba mareos, en fin no podía hacer nada mas que dormir y ver cuanto faltaba para que la tortura terminara.

Al descender del avión pudo notar que esa ciudad no había cambiado mucho, pues tenia el mismo hermoso paisaje todo cubierto de nieve que tanto le gustaba, las personas seguían siendo tan cálidas como siempre, aunque hacia un frío tremendo pues estaban en pleno invierno. Después de haber admirado todo eso se dio la vuelta porque sentía que había unos ojos clavados en ella, al buscar a la persona que la observaba, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al reconocer al mayordomo de la reina Subaru, la persona que había estado a sus servicios cuando estuvo de visita la ultima vez.

Contenta de verlo de nuevo se acerco con una de sus radiantes sonrisas a saludar a aquel amigo y fiel sirviente, que hace tanto tiempo ni veía.

-¡Hola Subaru me alegra volver a verte!

-A mi también alteza, la verdad no la hubiera reconocido sino hubiera sido la única que descendió del avión. Ha crecido mucho, ya no es la misma niña de antes.-La saludo el mayordomo sonriendo también.

-Hay Subaru sabes que me puedes tutear y llamar por mi nombre, sabes que no me gusta que se refirieran a mi de manera tan formal cuando la ocasión no lo requería.-Le aclara la princesa al mayordomo.

-Claro que recuerdo que a usted no le gustaba eso, pero como usted ha crecido pensé que había cambiado esa manera de pensar.-Repuso el señor

-No para nada he cambiado mi manera de pensar, siempre he sido así y nada cambiara eso.-Respondió Sakura sonriente.

-Bueno no se hable mas que debes estar agotada con el viaje ¿o me equivoco?, porque según recuerdo a ti no te gustaba viajar mucho en avión. Así que súbase a la camioneta mientras ayudo a montar el equipaje en el otro vehículo.-Dijo el, señalándole una camioneta muy lujosa de color azul marino detrás de el.

En el camino hacia el castillo Subaru le comento la causa de el hubiera ido a recibirla en vez de ir personalmente la reina.

-Lo que paso es que a ultima hora los reyes tuvieron una reunión muy importante, en el iban a aclarar unas cosas para poder descansar unas semanas. Por lo que ellos me pidieron personalmente que yo asistiera en su lugar.

-Ah ya veo, espero que puedan resolver todo, pues ellos se merecen todas las vacaciones, ya que todo el año trabajan mucho.

-Si es verdad sus obligaciones son muy pesadas, por cierto debo decirte que todo el personal domestico y todos los de servicio, es decir todos los empleados se sienten muy feliz de volverla atener de vuelta, y eso me incluye a mi también. (cabe destacar que sakura en su ultima visita se gano el corazón de cada uno de ellos con su carisma, y todos la querían como a una hija, eso incluye al mayordomo).

Después de eso se hizo un silencio el cual Sakura aprovecho para poner en orden sus pensamientos "¿que pasara ahora que lo vuelva a ver?...No Sakura deja de pensar en el, el te hizo mucho daño..." "Si pero eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo" batallaba en su mente "Además solo éramos unos niños cuando paso eso.""si pero eso no quita que te haya lastimado""si pero ya lo perdone, bueno mentalmente y de corazón, así ya no debería afectarme."

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Sakura, Sakura ya llegamos. ¿Alteza?-La llamaba subaru al ver que esta no respondía.

-Ah ¿qué?-Se sobresalto ella

-Ya llegamos alteza vaya entrando que la están esperando, mientras voy a bajar sus cosas.

Al bajar del vehículo observo a su alrededor, ciertamente el castillo estaba espectacular, seguía igual que siempre, solo con la diferencia que estaba cubierto de nieve y eso le daba un toque mágico al jardín y al castillo.

Al entrar observo que la Reina Ieran estaba parada junto con el rey, ambos muy sonrientes.

-¡Hola querida, vaya que has crecido! Ya eres toda una señorita, y muy hermosa además.-La saludo la reina observando a una chica o mejor dicho a una Sakura con su hermoso cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, vestida con unos pantalones de color negro, con una blusa rosada resaltando su hermoso cuerpo, abrigada con una chaqueta del mismo color de la blusa, envuelta con una bufanda blanca y completando su atuendo unas botas rosadas.

-Muchas gracias alteza, a mi también me alegra volver a verlos una vez mas. Además me gustaría agradecerles que me hayan aceptado estar con ustedes todo un año.-Respondió la princesa algo sonrojada por las palabras de la reina.

-No hace falta que agradezcas muchacha, para nosotros es un placer que nos acompañes todo este tiempo.-Le dijo el Rey hablando con una voz algo seria, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-Bueno creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato, pues debes de haber tenido un largo viaje. Añadió observando el cansancio de la chica en sus ojos verdes.

-Si es verdad, puedes descansar y también instalarte para que mas tarde nos acompañes en la cena y podamos conversar con mas comodidad sobre tu vida y sobre lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo. Ah y otra cosa te quedaras en la misma habitación de la otra vez.-Le dice la reina guiñándole un ojo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, pero me gustaría saber a que hora será para estar lista.-Pregunta ella, porque no quería causar una mala impresión en la primera cena que tendría allí.

-No es nada formal, por lo que la hora aun no esta clara, te enviaremos a alguien que te indique la hora exacta.-respondió la reina.

-Bueno en ese caso nos vemos en la cena. En ese caso me retiro hasta mas tarde.-Se despide con una sonrisa.

En otro lado del castillo

Estaba un chico realizando sus deberes como el decía en su laptop. De repente escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¡¡¡Adelante!!!!

-Joven vengo a informarle que su madre quiere hablar con usted, pero no va a ser en la oficina, sino que va a venir a su habitación.

-Wei me acabas de decir que mi madre va a venir ¿cierto?-Pregunta Shaoran a su mayordomo y amigo.

-si Joven eso es lo que acabo de decirle, también vengo a informarle que...-No pudo seguir pues lo habían interrumpido.

-Wei no hace falta yo le digo.

-Como quiera alteza, bueno me retiro.

Al ver que el señor se retiraba la reina se acerco al lugar donde esta su hijo.

-Shaoran acaba de llegar nuestra invitada.

-Madre disculpe, pero eso a mi no me importa.

-Hijo sabes lo que acordamos, espero que seas amable con ella, espero que te comportes en la cena.

-Si madre se perfectamente como debo comportarme. Solo te voy a pedir que por favor no hagas esos típicos comentarios tuyos sobre mi que solo me incomodan.

-Ok esta bien tratare, pero...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Madre!!!!!

-Esta bien, cálmate. A veces eres mas serio que tu padre y eso me asusta. Bueno solo te quería decir eso, así que te dejo en tu amargura, mandare a Wei a que te traiga un helado a ver si no te calmas.-Le dice la reina bromeando.-ah y otra cosa ponte guapo para la invitada y para que causes buena impresión.-dicho esto se retira dejando a un amargado, perdón molesto Shaoran.

Con Sakura

Toc toc toc. (N/a: Se que es tonto pero no se me ocurrió nada mas para simular que tocaban la puerta así que lastimosamente hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor se queda con el toc.)

-adelante.

-Disculpa Sakura aquí te dejo tus cosas, enviare a una muchacha para que te ayude a colocarlas en su sitio. Por cierto la Reina me dijo que la cena se iba a servir alrededor de las ocho.

-Muchas gracias por todo Subaru.

-Bien me retiro. Mas tarde te aviso cuando sea la hora de bajar.

El joven se retira algo pensativo porque ahora que lo recordaba no había ninguna chica desocupada que pudiera ayudar a la princesa. Pero si una chica que tal vez no fuera del servicio, sino una ayudante o mejor dicho la doctora de la familia real. Pensando en esta chica se dirige a buscarla.

Minutos mas tarde tocan la puerta de la princesa

-Adelante

-Hola me dijo Subaru que te viniera a ayudar. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki. A sus ordenes.

-Ah que bien, encantada en conocerla me puedes llamar Sakura.

-Buena terminadas las presentaciones podemos empezar a instalar tus cosas.

-De acuerdo.

Entre las dos deshicieron las maletas y fueron colocando las cosas en las gavetas y en el armario. La habitación realmente era muy grande, ciertamente Sakura ya lo había ocupado en su anterior visita, por lo que ya estaba familiarizada. (La habitación era una suite que tenia una enorme sala de estar que tenia de todo, es decir poseía desde televisores de plasma hasta los mas modernos equipos tecnológicos. Tenia un gran balcón. Aparte había una gran puerta que conducía a la habitación propiamente dicha donde había una gran cama tipo king size adoselada, además había un vestier que era donde Sakura puso la mayoría de sus cosas/La habitación era tipo como la del diario de la princesa pero mucho mas grande/)

Después de haber arreglado todo Sakura se puso a hablar con Nakuru

-Bien dime desde cuando trabajas para la familia real Nakuru, es que te vez muy joven. Además no te había visto en mi anterior visita hace cinco años.

-Mas o menos desde los siete u ocho años. Es que yo soy huérfana y estaba en un orfanato, pero me escape y empecé a buscar trabajo. Luego llegue aquí y la reina tan gentil me dio un trabajo primero como muchacha de servicio, luego me pago mis estudios hasta que me gane una beca para estudiar en el exterior, por eso creo que no me vistes esa vez y ahora trabajo como doctora para la familia real y estudio medicina.

-Ya veo tienes una historia muy parecida al consejero y medico de mi familia.

-Bueno dime ¿qué relación tienes con la familia real, es que la reina no suele invitar jovencitas a quedarse en el castillo por tanto tiempo. Por lo general las chicas vienen cuando hay fiestas o alguna ocasión especial. Su alteza dice que es algo que le desagrada o algo por el estilo.

-¿De verdad? Bueno es que la reina Ieran y el rey Hien son amigos de mis padres desde mucho antes de que yo naciera, por lo que tienen una gran amistad. Por eso creo que me invitan. La verdad no se.-Responde la chica un poco confundida.

-Si tal vez sea por eso-/pero ¿por que le habrán dado esta habitación?/(N/A:Ya lo sabrán mas adelante)-pero mira que hora es, ¿no tenias una cena con la familia real?

-No puede ser se me hace tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bueno te preparo el baño y luego vemos que te pones

Luego de haberse bañado la princesa sale del baño con un albornoz rozado.

-Bueno vamos a ver que te puedes poner-le dice Nakuru dirigiéndose al vestier donde la chica tenia toda su ropa y accesorios.

Nakuru comienza a analizar toda la ropa de la princesa y sacando algunos vestidos, accesorios, zapatos, etc.

-Listo ya podemos elegir entre estos.-Comenta señalando todo lo que saco.

-¿no te parece demasiado formal?,porque me dijeron que no era nada formal. –Le dice la princesa con una gota en la cabeza viendo los vestidos que Nakuru había sacado.

-Pues con mas razón la reina dice eso cada vez que hay una cena súper formal, lo que pasa es que lo dice de manera de que los invitados no se compliquen tanto con el vestuario, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea formal. En realidad ella lo dice siempre, por lo que ya la mayoría de las personas saben lo que quiso decir, además ella es muy como se dice... ah si maniática con eso del vestuario. Le gusta que la gente se vista adecuadamente. Bueno no se hable mas y pruébate estos vestidos para ver cual te queda mejor.

Después de un rato Sakura había terminado de probarse los numerosos vestidos que Nakuru había sacado. Hasta que por fin la chica pareció decidirse por uno que según ella le quedaba a la princesa divino.

-Uff terminamos, realmente te ves hermosa, la reina no tendrá ninguna queja, la verdad tienes hermosos trajes, pero aun así creo que te falta, porque una princesa siempre debe tener mucho mas. Aja eso mismo tenemos que ir de compras... pero no ahora... después de invierno... si eso haremos... –comentaba Nakuru con estrellitas en los ojos pensando en todo lo que iban a comprar. (Ella era una compradora impulsiva, bueno que chica no lo es)

-Na...Nakuru ¿No te parece algo exagerado este vestido? Lo veo muy formal.-Le preguntaba Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-Para nada, además ya te dije como era la reina. Bueno terminemos de arreglarte que ya va a ser la hora.

-----------minutos después----------

-Bien ya estas lista. Realmente te ves muy bien, diría que resplandeciente.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto, porque yo misma te arregle. Cualquiera que te viera caería rendido al instante a tus pies, lastima que no haya nadie mas en la cena... pero si va a estar alguien que... se va a quedar sin habla...-Fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante!!

-Disculpe alteza, pero me dijeron que la cena esta a punto de servirse, ya todos la están esperando abajo.

-Bueno enseguida bajo. Muchas gracias por avisarme.-Responde Sakura al imaginarse lo que encontraría abajo, o mejor dicho a quien encontraría.

en el salón

-Madre ya estoy aquí.-Avisa Shaoran a sus padres

-Que bueno hijo, estas muy guapo. Bien solo esperemos a nuestra invitada que ya esta a punto de bajar.-Le dice su madre

-Disculpen alteza, ya le avise... dice que ya baja.

-Esta bien avisa en las cocinas que pueden ir sirviendo la cena.

-Bien me retiro. Permiso

-Bien voy a buscar a la chica, mientras ustedes hablen.-Dice la reina dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su esposo y retirándose.

-Hijo sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez ¿que has pensado?

-Padre, he estado pensando que tal vez tienes razón y me he cerrado mucho. Creo que es mejor tratar de relacionarme mas. –contesto Shaoran resignado

-Me da gusto que pienses así. Por eso espero que hagas una linda amistad con nuestra invitada. Aunque creo que ya la deben de tener porque ya ustedes se conocen.

-¿ah si, y quien es?

-Pues ella es...


	6. Sorpresas y un intento de aclaratorias

**Buenas, queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido un muy buen fin de semana, y que en sus hogares tengan ya el espíritu navideño., pues la navidad ya esta muy próxima.**

**En fin agradezco a todos por leer mi historia y en agradecimiento este 24 tendrán un capitulo muy especial, que espero que disfruten mucho. **

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos y deseándoles lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes les dejo el próximo cap de esta historia.**

**Ah, aquí aclaro algo lo que este en negritas y cursivas son notas de autora (ósea mías jijijiji). Lo que este solo en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes. **

Sorpresas y un intento de aclaratoria.

-----------------Con Sakura--------------------

-Bien creo que ya bajare, gracias por todo Nakuru.

-Siempre voy a estar ahí para cuando me necesites. Así que búscame cualquier cosa ¿he?

-ok

La chica sale de la habitación dejando a una Nakuru muy emocionada, puesto que sin saberlo Nakuru la había dejado muy, pero muy bella. Cuando estaba en el pasillo se encuentra con la reina.

-Hola querida, te vine a buscar.

-Gracias alteza. Pero no se hubiera preocupado. Ya estaba a punto de bajar.

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pero por favor llámame por mi nombre, creo que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Bueno bajemos que ya es tarde. Por cierto te vez preciosa.

-Muchas gracias.-Responde Sakura algo sonrojada y apenada.

Luego de esta emocionante charla ambas se disponen a bajar, la primera en bajar fue la reina, seguida inmediatamente de Sakura.

Mientras eso pasaba en la parte baja estaban Shaoran con su padre hablando acerca de la invitada.

-Bueno padre ¿y ella quien es?

-Hijo ella es...-No continua, pues es interrumpido

-Mírala tu mismo hijo.-Responde la reina señalando tras de si.

Shaoran voltea a donde su madre le señala, pues se sentía intrigado, pero al hacerlo se queda congelado pues por las escaleras estaba bajando una chica muy hermosa con una figura perfecta, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color rosado que se amarraba en el cuello, con pequeños detalles bordados en la parte superior, algo ajustado en la parte del busto y la parte de la cintura, que caía en forma de cascada con capas irregulares hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y tenia una pequeña abertura en el lado izquierdo que dejaba entrever un poco su muslo. Tenia unas sandalias plateadas, llevaba el cabello medio recogido con un broche de flores de cerezo, para terminar su hermoso atuendo estaba levemente maquillada y un juego de joyas de oro blanco y con formas de flores de cerezo. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al príncipe fueron esos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda, que tantas veces había visto cuando era mas pequeño.

En cambio Sakura se llevaba la misma sorpresa al encontrarse en la parte baja a un joven de buena figura, seguramente por los entrenamientos de artes marciales y fútbol, ataviado con un traje elegante de color blanco _(**N/A:disculpen la interrupción, pero me gustaría que se imaginaran ustedes mismos el traje de Shaoran, pues no soy muy buena describiendo trajes de **chicos_), pero lo que mas la impacto fueron esos ojos que tantas veces había soñado desde que lo había conocido.

Para ellos dos en ese momento no existía nadie mas solo estaban ellos dos, ya que se habían perdido en la profundidad de la mirada del otro. Ese momento era algo mágico pues algunos sentimientos volvieron a florecer. Pero a la vez trayendo recuerdos muy dolorosos, abriendo cicatrices que nunca se llegaron a curar por completo.

Shaoran pensando/ _No puede ser¿ella aquí?, Dios se ve hermosa parece una diosa, si que ha cambiado, ya no es una niña... esos ojos siguen siendo igual de hermosos. ¿cómo es posible que haya vuelto?_

Por otro lado Sakura pensaba/ _Ya sabia que me lo iba a encontrar, pero no tan guapo, Dios se ve estupendamente...ha cambiado tanto que no lo hubiera reconocido de no ser por esos ojos que siguen siendo los mismos. ¿ahora que hago?_

Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero sin haber dejado ni un momento de observarse. Hasta que ese momento se rompe:

-Bien chicos, creo que debo volver a presentarlos por si no se acuerdan de quienes son. **_(N/A: como si no lo supieran_)**-Interrumpe la reina-Bien hijo acércate y dale la mano. Ella es la princesa Sakura Kinomoto. Y querida El es nuestro hijo Shaoran Li.

Ellos al darse la mano siente como una descarga eléctrica pasa por sus cuerpos, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

-Disculpe alteza la cena ya esta servida.-Avisa uno de los empleados.

-Perfecto gracias.-Agradece la reina-Bien vamos al comedor.

Se dirigen al comedor, y los puestos que ocupan son el rey en la cabecera la reina en la otra cabecera y Shaoran y Sakura uno frente al otro en el medio de los dos. **_(N/A:cabe destacar que la mesa era de mas o menos doce personas, es decir mas pequeña que los que se utilizan normalmente)_**

-Bien querida¿qué año estas estudiando?

-Pues la verdad es que yo no asisto a un colegio, sino que tengo un tutor particular. Y calculando creo que seria el mismo año que a... su hijo.-Se incomodo un poco al mencionarlo.

-Ah ya veo, tus padres te sobreprotegen mucho, pero espero que no te importe que mientras estés con nosotros asistas a un colegio como todos los jovencitos de tu edad. Y Cuéntanos ¿cómo están tus padres?

-mmmmn...la verdad bien... también les mandan sus saludos a ustedes.

-Pero yo no te escucho muy convencida de tus palabras ¿es que acaso les pasa algo?

-No lo que ocurre es que... yo no los veo muy seguido, porque se la pasan viajando mucho, ya que siempre tienen que estar en reuniones y otros actos por el estilo. Yo la mayoría de las veces me quedo sola en el castillo solo en compañía de los empleados, de Touya y de Yuquito.-Responde la chica un poco triste

-Ya veo entonces básicamente estas sola todo el tiempo. Cosa que no es bueno ni para ti ni para ellos. Pues en una familia la compañía mutua es muy importante. Por cierto ¿en tu cumpleaños no hiciste nada?

-Pues la verdad no, porque como mis padres estaban de viaje no le vi el caso de hacer algo, además no tengo muchos amigos que digamos.

-Ya veo, es algo triste, pues eres una chica muy dulce, estoy segura de que cuando ingreses al colegio harás muy buenas amistades muy rápido. ¿Verdad hijo?-Pregunto la reina a un distraído shaoran.

-Ehhh... Si madre lo que usted diga.-Respondió el algo confundido, pues no estaba prestando atención, porque estaba pendiente en la melodiosa voz de Sakura, y no del rumbo de la conversación.

El resto de la cena transcurrió "normal", en lo que cabe, solo se escuchaban las preguntas de la reina con sus debidas respuestas. Además de un par de miradas entre los príncipes. Lo que causo un sonrojo en ambos para que después no se volvieran a ver. Luego de haber culminado los cuatro se dirigen hacia la sala para tomar un poco de café y hablar un poco mas. En eso su conversación es interrumpida por un empleado.

-Disculpen altezas, pero los embajadores están esperando por ustedes, dicen que quieren tratar un tema de suma importancia.

-Dígales que enseguida nos dirigimos, ah y por favor los lleva hacia la oficia.

-De acuerdo. Permiso.

Después de esto los reyes se retiran dejando a unos incómodos chicos. Que luego de unos minutos no hacen mas que mirarse mutuamente, sin decir nada. Hasta que uno se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-mnmnmn... ¿Sha...oran?-llama la princesa un poco dudosa de la reacción del otro.

-¿Dime¿qué quieres?-responde el otro "algo" frío y distante.

-Bueno te quería preguntar ¿cómo has estado en este tiempo?

-supongo que bien y ¿tu?-Responde pensativo/_¿Cómo puede ser que este tan bella? Si que ha cambiado de no ser por esos ojos no la habría reconocido. Un momento¿me llamo por mi nombre?_

-Bien. ¿ Y que has hecho? –dijo ella /_Dios esta tan guapo, se ve tan bien, no puedo creer que todavía conserve esa mirada tan profunda y hermosa. Definitivamente ha cambiado._

-Lo normal, estudiar y estudiar./_No es posible que le interese mi vida. Entonces ¿por qué pregunta?¿Será mejor que le pregunte acerca de lo que sucedió? Tal vez si, pues así mi mente se aclare de una vez por todas y se acabe mi tormento./_- ¿y tu que has hecho?

-Pues... creo que lo mismo que tu./_todavía no puedo creer que este aquí, pensé que nunca tendría que volverlo a ver¿por qué el destino se empeña en que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar¿Por qué el me habrá hecho eso¿acaso será lo mejor preguntarle? No claro que no ¿en que estas pensando?_

Shaoran estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a la chica sobre lo ocurrido hace cinco años, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, así que tomo el valor suficiente y escogió las palabras que el creía adecuadas.

-¿Sa...Sakura?/¡_como le costaba decir su nombre!/_¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto, a...delante/_¿qué será?- _Se preguntaba la chica.

-Bi...bien-suspiro no iba a ser nada fácil, bueno retomando el valor continuo-Quería saber si...-No pudo continuar porque **_(N/a:Si exactamente lo que ustedes están pensando, fue interrumpido n.n)_**

-Bien chicos espero que no se hayan aburrido, ya que estamos de nuevo vamos a retomar nuestra conversación.-dice la reina ignorando la importante conversación que estaba interrumpiendo o que acababa de interrumpir.

Shaoran suspiro no podía creer que cuando estaba decidido haya sido interrumpido. Había estado muy cerca de saber la verdad cosa que lo estaba atormentando desde que se separaron.

-Veo que ninguno de los dos quiere hablar así que yo comenzare, bien como debes saber hijo y tu Sakura te has de enterar, este año hemos decidido organizar un baile de Navidad en la que asistirán importantes personas, por lo que quiero que los dos nos ayuden en los preparativos pues quedan muy pocos días para esta celebración.-Anuncio Ieran

-Pe..pero madre esta fiesta era solo una idea ¿cómo pretende que logremos organizarla en unos días?-Pregunto Shaoran entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-Bueno, para eso les estoy pidiendo su ayuda.

-Alteza, la verdad por mi parte no se que podría hacer si yo la verdad no tengo experiencia de organizar algo de tal magnitud. –Dijo una Sakura un tanto alterada.

-En realidad no le veo dificultad alguna, ustedes tendrán toda la ayuda de los organizadores reales que son los encargados, yo solo les pido que aporten ideas y pues supervisen el trabajo. Claro esta las invitaciones las enviamos Hien y yo.

Los chicos al ver que no tenían otra opción, se resignaron a hacer lo que la reina pedía, en todo caso no iba a ser tan difícil o ¿si?.

-Bien me alegro que lo hayan entendido, quiero que ambos se ponga de acuerdo respecto a las ideas de la fiesta, ah... otra cosa antes de que se me olvide ustedes abrirán el baile.-Dice la mujer haciendo que los chicos se vieran horrorizados. **_(N/a: la reina no podía ser mas inocente jejeje)_**-En fin ya que todo esta aclarado se pueden ir a sus habitaciones, que mañana los quiero temprano para empezar con el trabajo.

-Un momento madre ¿por qué nosotros somos los que vamos a abrir el baile?

-Bueno mi querido Shaoran lo que ocurre es que en estas fiestas es una tradición por así decirlo que los reyes de la casa real que brinda la fiesta sean los que abran los bailes, pero como ni tu padre ni yo queremos hacerlo debes ser tu quien lo haga, y como mi querida Sakura es nuestra huésped pues me pareció buena idea. ¿queda aclarada tu duda? **_(N/a¿por qué será que me huele a que ella tiene segundas intenciones?jijiji)_**

-si madre bien en todo caso me retiro. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches altezas.-Se despide la princesa con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Continuara...

Ok hasta aqui se las dejo, espero muchos reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, pos lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Bueno se acuerdan que para navidad les voy a traer un capitulo espectacular y muy especial, donde se definira el camino de esta historia.

Agradezco todos los comentarios dejados y los no dejados.


	7. PREPARACIONES Y UNA OBRA MUY PECULIAR

_**Hola a todos!!!!**_

_**Gomen, gomen gomen por la tardanza.**_

_**Bueno como ven aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap de esta pequeña historia. Agradezco a todos ustedes por haberse tomado un tiempo para leer esta historia y agradezco aun mas a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario.**_

_**A todos ustedes dedico este cap, y disfrútenlo.**_

**PREPARACIONES Y UNA OBRA MUY PECULIAR**

"_Un recuerdo es un hecho que todos tenemos en nuestras memorias, mas sin embargo este puede traer alegrías, tristezas y algunos mucho dolor. _

Cada uno de esos recuerdos conforman nuestras vidas, y le dan la forma y el sentido a la misma.

_Muchas veces sentimos que nuestro corazón se desgarra al recordar lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser un hecho de nuestro pasado, e intentamos buscarle una explicación del por que, mas sin embargo nunca la hallamos. La única respuesta que nuestro corazón puede darnos es que la del perdón, y el único remedio contra el dolor es el amor." _

_**Kary Asakura**_

Capitulo 6: **PREPARACIONES Y UNA OBRA MUY PECULIAR:**

En RUSIA:

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que los chicos del colegio School Seek llegaran al colegio Kazbek, por lo que los preparativos de la obra ya se habían adelantado mucho, y ese día era cuando se iba a realizar la prueba de vestuario para que al día siguiente se presentara la obra y así dar inicio a las vacaciones navideñas.

Eriol se encontraba caminando rumbo hacia la habitación de Tomoyo, con quien tendría que compartir el escenario al día siguiente, por lo que quería realizar un pequeño ensayo con ella, ya que ella seria la protagonista.

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica toco dos veces, pero nadie contesto, por lo que decidió ingresar.

-¿Tomoyo?... ¿estas aquí?-pregunto un poco dudoso

-¡¡¡¡Aahhhhhh!!!!! Lo siento Eriol, es que se me hizo tarde.-Decía la chica al acordarse de que habían acordado ensayar juntos ese día.

-No te preocupes, ya veo que has tenido mucho trabajo, es normal que se te haya olvidado. Además te quería decir que la profesora quiere que hagamos un ensayo general de la obra. Y la prueba de vestuario.

-Ah, si ya todo el vestuario esta listo, solo que me gustaría que cada uno de los chicos venga a probárselo aquí por si tendremos que hacer algún ajuste. Eriol me gustaría pedirte que por favor le digas a la profesora Alina que me vaya mandando a cada uno cada 10 minutos. Por cierto si quieres puedes ser el primero.- decía la chica muy apurada.

-Por supuesto que le puedo decir a la profesora, pero respecto a lo otro quisiera ser el ultimo en probarse el vestuario.-Contesto Eriol con su habitual sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme joven Eriol.

-No hay de que mi estimada Tomoyo, bueno ahora iré a avisar a la profesora y a los demás.- Al decir esto el joven se retira dejando a una Tomoyo repasando su guión por ultima vez.

------------------Minutos mas tarde-------------------

Tomoyo acababa de terminar de ayudar a todos los chicos que iban a participar en la obra a probarse el vestuario, realmente ella era una gran costurera, puesto que ninguno necesito de ajustes, lo cual suponía un gran alivio para ella, pues asi podía descansar un poco mas. Luego de eso ella misma se probo su vestuario, que realmente estaba muy hermoso, además de que le ajustaba a la perfección.

Después de que todo eso pasara todos se dirigían hacia el teatro, pues les tocaba ensayo general, además de que iba a ser el ultimo, porque al día siguiente la obra iba a ser presentada.

Tomoyo y Eriol iban a ser los protagonistas de la obra que se titulaba: **"LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD EN CONJUNTO CON LA NAVIDAD",** lo que indicaba que ambos iban a ser los mas observados.

Todo el ensayo fue muy bueno, porque nadie se equivoco ni tampoco olvido sus líneas, lo cual represento un alivio para todos, pues últimamente con los preparativos todos habían estado atareados y estresados. Además esta obra era la que cerraba el ciclo escolar por ese año y daba inicio a las vacaciones. Después de haber ensayado todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, pues al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano a preparar todo.

Luego de que todos se retiraron una sombra se ve en el teatro colocando una serie de aparatos raros que con la oscuridad que reinaba no se distinguía muy bien. De repente se encienden las luces del lugar sorprendiendo a la persona que esta ahí.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!- se escucha gritar en el teatro.

-Shhhhhssss No grites que nos van a descubrir Tomoyo

-Hay lo siento es que me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te debería de preguntar a ti.

-Ah bu...bueno yo...

-Aja, estoy esperando la respuesta.

-Hay esta bien me descubriste, estaba poniendo unas cámaras para poder grabar la obra, es que se lo prometí a alguien.-Responde una Tomoyo muy apenada.

-Ah con que eso hacías!!! Pues me hubieras dicho para ayudarte a colocarlas.

-Bueno es que no quería molestarte. Además ya llevo mucho tiempo con eso de grabar, así que ya estoy familiarizada. Por cierto creo que es mejor irnos a dormir, porque mañana nos espera un ajetreado día.

-Si tienes razón, bueno en ese caso te deseo unas muy buenas noches y nos vemos mañana.

Tras esta pequeña conversación ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

En Japón

Después del primer reencuentro entre nuestros dos protagonistas ambos se retiran a sus habitaciones, pero ninguno de los dos puede conciliar el sueño pues cada uno tenia muchos pensamientos y sentimientos en sus cabezas y corazones respectivamente.

Con Sakura

La chica estaba sentada en su cama pensando en lo acontecido anteriormente durante la cena, en realidad lo que la perturbaba era el encuentro repentino que había tenido con cierto ambarino, pues ella pensaba que ya no sentía nada por el, pero al verlo allí mas guapo que nunca, la confundió, además de que los sentimientos que pensaba haber enterrado volvieron a surgir.

"¿Cómo es posible que este tan guapo? Esta mucho mejor de cómo lo recordaba, no es posible que tenga que convivir con el durante un año. Además la reina me dio la misión de organizar el baile, pero yo nunca lo he hecho, de hecho he asistido a muy pocos ¿cómo podré hacer para que todo salga bien?. ¿por qué todo me pasa a mi?"- Pensaba la chica dando un suspiro

"A veces desearía no ser quien soy, desearía ser una chica normal"-se decía.

Con Shaoran

El joven príncipe estaba acostado mirando el techo, pensando acerca de lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Porque después de tanto tiempo se la volvía a encontrar, y eso lo perturbo, por no decir que no le dolió, porque si le dolió verla ahí de frente y mas hermosa que nunca, pero lo que mas le lastimo fue que ella se mostrara como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca ella lo hubiera herido.

"¿Por que tuviste que volver?. Todos estos años no he hecho nada mas que tratar de olvidarte, pero ahora vuelves y traes todos esos recuerdos contigo. La verdad no se que es lo que tienes tu mirada me hipnotiza cada vez que te veo y no puedo apartar la vista por mas que lo intente. Además estas muy hermosa no puedo creer que te quedes todo un año aquí."-Pensaba dando un suave suspiro.

"Lo peor es que mi madre quiere que organicemos la fiesta y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, hay ¿por que todo es tan complicado?-se decía el joven.

Después de estas reflexiones ambos deciden acostarse para despejar sus mentes, porque tal vez en la mañana tal vez puedan pensar con mas claridad.

Al día siguiente se escuchaba a una chica correr de un lado a otro por la habitación repitiéndose a si misma:

-¡Como pude quedarme dormida! ¡Pero si es tardisimo! ¡Seguramente todos ya desayunaron! ¡Hay nooooo! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Mi primer día en el castillo de los Li y no me puedo levantar, y para colmo hoy tengo que empezar a pensar en los preparativos del baile, seguramente la decoradora o la organizadora ha de estar esperando!-Se decía la joven princesa corriendo de un lado a otro alistándose. Cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

-Disculpe alteza...-La persona que estaba en la entrada de la habitación se quedo estatico al ver a la princesa apurada corriendo de un lado a otro y que al escucharlo se cayo por el susto, puesto que no se había percatado de que habían tocado a la puerta y mucho menos de que había alguien allí.

-Auch...!! ah si disculpe señor Wei es que no lo vi entrar.

-No se preocupe alteza, pero ¿se encuentra bien?¿se lastimo?-Pregunta el mayordomo.

-Si no se preocupe.-responde ella colocándose en pie con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno en ese caso solo le venia a avisar que abajo la estan esperando para el desayuno.

-¿llevan mucho tiempo esperando? ¡Hay no que pena!-Exclama ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No se preocupe señorita que solo llevan unos pocos minutos esperándola. Lo que ocurre es que el día de hoy es el día de descanso de sus majestades por eso se levantaron un poco mas tarde.-Le aclara el señor con una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de la joven.

-Bueno en ese caso en seguida bajo.

-¿Quiere que la espere?

-No hace falta, ya me conozco el camino. Puede retirarse.

-Como usted diga alteza.-Responde el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

Minutos mas tarde la princesa se encontraba bajando los escalones que la llevarían al vestíbulo para dirigirse al comedor donde la esperaban.

El ir recorriendo esos pasillos, esa escalera, y otros lugares del palacio, la llenaban de hermosos y a la vez tristes recuerdos, pues siempre recordaba lo que había pasado años atrás. Recordaba lo feliz que había sido y a la vez recordaba una y otra vez ese hecho que le destrozo el corazón hiriéndola inmensamente por dentro.

Al llegar ante las puertas del comedor suspiro profundamente tratando de alejar cada uno de esos hechos que estaba recordando, y se dispuso a entrar.

-Buenos días querida.-La saludo la reina

-Buenos días a todos-Respondió la chica al saludo de la reina con una sonrisa tomando asiento al lado de esta.

Después de este pequeño y sencillo saludo todos se dispusieron a tomar tranquilamente el desayuno. Cuando estaban terminando la puerta del comedor se abre dando paso a una señora que aparentaba tener unos 50 años de edad, vestida con unos pantalones y una blusa de color negro y que tenia una aspecto de ser alguien muy estricta.

-Disculpen mi intromisión sus majestades, pero...-Decía la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Kimisa, ya hemos terminado.-La interrumpe la reina.

-Ah bueno entonces aquí estoy como le prometí.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Mira te voy a presentar a la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, ella te ayudara junto con mi hijo a organizar el baile de navidad, así que entre los tres espero que puedan hacerlo a la perfección.

-Un placer conocerla alteza-Se inclina ante Sakura.-No se preocupe Majestad que todo quedara perfecto. Así que si nos permiten me retirare con los jóvenes a discutir lo referente al asunto.

Sakura y Shaoran salen siguiendo a la señora.

Van caminando en silencio mirándose de reojo sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra, pues ninguno de los dos sabia como comportarse frente al otro o que decirse mutuamente, pues estaban aun muy confundidos.

Cada vez que uno veía al otro fijamente y pensaba que el otro lo iba a descubrir apartaba rápidamente la mirada. Hacían eso de manera distraída hasta que en una de esas sus dos miradas se encontraron, se veían de forma dulce, por un lado, pero por el otro se veía la duda en sus ojos, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada pues se quedaron hechizados y enganchados.

Shaoran solo veía la belleza y el hermoso brillo que desprendían los ojos de la chica, ella le transmitía a su vez duda, miedo y tal vez tristeza a través de esa mirada, pero también el percibía un poco de cariño, extrañeza y tal vez ¿amor?. Por su parte Sakura solo observaba embelesada esa penetrante mirada ámbar que parecía atravesarle el cuerpo y llegarle hasta el alma y quizás ver su corazón, que en ese momento estaba aun muy confundido. Ella no podía descifrar su mirada, pues era tan fuerte y hechizante a la vez que se podía ver a través de el tantos sentimientos que no se percibía bien lo que el sentía en ese instante. Ambos iban tan concentrados en eso que no se percataron de que la mujer se había detenido y los estaba observando.

La mujer al percatarse de que ninguno de los dos parecía tener conciencia de que ella estaba presente, pues ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, carraspeo un poco para que ambos regresaran al mundo.

Al sentir que alguien hacia un ruido ambos se sobresaltaron y apartaron las miradas, rompiendo ese momento, para luego dirigir sus miradas a la señora que tenían en frente.

-Bien ya que ambos decidieron prestarme un poco de atención-Decía la organizadora del baile un poco divertida al ver la cara de avergonzados y algo sonrojados _(**N/a: ¿algo sonrojados? Si claro, si hasta parecían que hubieran comido picante)**_ que tenían los jóvenes.- vamos a empezar a observar a nuestro alrededor a ver que ideas tenemos para que este salón quede perfectamente adornado y perfecto para ese día.

Después de decir esto cada uno se puso a analizar el salón, visualizando cada uno de los rincones y lugares donde podrían decorar.

Después de un rato la mujer los llamo para que se sentaran en una mesa a discutir cada una de las ideas que cada uno tenia.

-Bien, ya que han visto todo el salan ¿qué se les ocurre que podamos hacer para que luzca esplendoroso?

-Bueno yo... pensaba... que... tal vez...-Empezó Sakura diciendo tratando de organizar bien sus ideas.- todas las mesas las colocáramos de manera que la pista de baile quede bien despejada y centrada a la par de que todos los invitados puedan observar hacia ahí.

-Bien no suena nada mal, ahora hay que ver que podemos colocar como adornos. A mi se me ocurrió que en el centro del salón o tal vez en un lado de este coloquemos un gran árbol de navidad, adornemos cada mesa con colores dorado y rojo tal vez, que tengan como centro un pequeño árbol. Las puertas con coronas.-decía la decoradora mirando alrededor e imaginándose cada cosa que ella misma decía.-¿Y ha usted que se le ocurrió?-Decía la señora mirando fijamente a Shaoran.

-Eh... a mi.. se me... ocurrió-Decía el joven príncipe sin saber como comenzar o mas bien decir. **_(¿N/a: ¿por qué será que los chicos nunca saben de decoración?XD)_**

Bueno y así pasaron unas dos horas recorriendo el inmenso salón, proponiendo y discutiendo acerca de la decoración **_(N/a: creo que Shaoran no decía nada pos como tiene tantas ideas, aunque claro podría estar dando su punto de vista.)_**, hasta que llego la hora en que el Chef real los esperaba para darles una "pequeña" muestra acerca de los posibles platos que se servirían en el baile. Al observar que se les hacia tarde los tres llegaron a un acuerdo acerca de la decoración y los anotaron en unos papeles que serian entregados a los sirvientes para que iniciaran con ello y se encaminaron hacia las cocinas.

Minutos mas tarde

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Kashiro **_(N/a: así se llama el chef)_**?

-Eh si precisamente los esta esperando, el se encuentra en la parte de afuera, ya saben esa parte que da a los jardines.-Les dice uno de los chefs.

Así los tres se dirigen hacia donde les indicaba el señor.

-Ah altezas y la magnifica decoradora Kimisa, los estaba esperando para que prueben las diferentes opciones de platillos que he preparado de los cuales pueden escoger para ese magnífico día.-Les saludo un señor vestido como todo un chef profesional, señalándoles una mesa con una gran **_variedad (N/a: Y cuando digo gran es GRAN VARIEDAD)_** de platillos tradicionales e internacionales, que incluía comida japonesa, **_(N/a: Recuerden que estamos en Japón XD)_**, comida italiana, china, inglesa, entre otros mas.

Cada vez que Sakura probaba un platillo se le iluminaba el rostro, lo mismo pasaba con Shaoran, aunque lo disimulaba claro, pero con Kimisa no ocurría lo mismo, solo mostraba una cara satisfecha.

-Pues... es...usted...un muy buen cocinero, me encanto mucho, cada plato estaba muy bien preparado-Lo halago Sakura

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella Sr Kashiro, como siempre usted prepara todo excelentemente bien.-La apoyo Shaoran.

-Bien ahora déjeme explicarle como se va a hacer ese día.-Empezaba a decir la señora.

Y asi el día paso rápidamente con nuestros tres organizadores del evento discutiendo y arreglando todo para el famoso baile de navidad.

En la noche después de la cena cada uno de los príncipes se retiro cansado a su habitación.

En la habitación de Shaoran

Se escucha un móvil sonar desesperadamente, de repente se escucha un ruido de algo o alguien tropezarse.

Bum...bum...bum.

-Auch estúpido mueble...-Decía el joven que recién salía del baño con una bata de baño, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se disponía a responder.-¿hola?

-Hola hermano, ¿cómo estas?-Se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-To...Tomoyo ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba que llamaras tan pronto.

-Bueno es que ya no tengo tanto trabajo ahora que mañana se va a presentar la obra, asi que bueno me pareció buena idea llamarte, no estabas haciendo nada ¿verdad?

-No para nada, solo estaba duchándome, y bueno dime ¿para que llamaste?

-Bueno es que ya me dieron fecha de las vacaciones, y va a ser mañana después de presentar la obra. Asi que probablemente regrese mañana mismo para allá.

-Asi que probablemente llegas en la noche ¿verdad?

-Bueno eso si el vuelo no se retrasa. Por cierto no te he preguntado acerca de la invitada ¿cómo es?

Shaoran se incomodo con la pregunta ¿qué como era? Sencillamente era perfecta, pero cada vez que la recordaba y veía una rabia y un dolor lo invadía. Pero alejo esos pensamientos y se dispuso a responder.

-Bu.. bueno es una chica...muy amable-respondió sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Ah pero ¿cómo es físicamente? Y si te agrada o te gusta, si ya conquisto tu corazón y derritió el hielo que hay en el.-Le pregunto con un tono pícaro.

Que ¿como era físicamente? Pero si esos años le favorecieron mucho, sin duda era muy atractiva. Que si ¿le gustaba? ¿Qué si ya había conquistado su corazón? Dios pero si hace años estaba enamorado de ella o tal vez le atraía.

-Tomoyo sabes perfectamente que a mi las chicas no me interesan aun **_(N/a: No piensen que les gustan los chicos o algo asi ¿ok?)_**

-Hay eres tan testarudo, pero bueno ya la veré cuando llegue allá. Por cierto ya tendré a alguien mas a quien podré hacerle trajes jojojo.-Decía muy pero muy emocionada.

A Shaoran le salió una gota al imaginarse a Sakura como maniquí, que destino le deparaba a la pobre.

-Ah pero ni creas que por ella te cambiare, tu sabes que me encanta grabarte y hacerte trajes, asi que ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.-decía maléficamente

Ahora Shaoran tenia una gota mas grande. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después ahora tenia que preguntarle algo a Tomoyo.

-Bueno entonces le diré a mama que mande a alguien al aeropuerto, o sino le dire que mande el Jet privado ¿Ok?

-Bueno es que el Jet podría tardar hasta dos días mientras piden el permiso, lo revisan y otras cosas que le hacen, asi que es mejor que yo tome un vuelo desde aquí. Yo te llamare confirmando el día y la hora exacta. Asi que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo. Bueno entonces ¿estarás aquí para el baile?.-Pregunto algo temeroso de lo que le pueda responder.

-¡Pues claro, si tengo que hacerte tu traje! ¡Te veras divino! Y además podré grabarte, cuando bailes, si es que lo haces claro **_(N/a: Tomoyo no sabe que el va a abrir el baile, ella solo sabe que va a haber, porque siempre lo hacen)_**

Ahí si que Shaoran estaba aterrado, si ella se enteraba de que el iba a ser quien abría el baile era capaz de llenar todos los rincones de cámaras para grabarlo. Asi que el mejor prefirió no decirle nada.

-Bu..bueno, entonces hablamos después Tomy, que ya voy a descansar, hoy fue muy agotador.-Se despedía el joven para que su "hermana" no le hiciera mas preguntas.

-Ah ¿tan rápido?. Bueno esta bien, pero te llamo mañana confirmandote todo ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, te cuidas. Bye

-ok te quiero, y que sueñes con los angelitos.-Decía ella cortando así la comunicación.

En Rusia

El día de la obra había llegado y todos los participantes estaban muy atareados y estresados. Se veía por todos lados profesores y alumnos corriendo por todos lados, gritando y llevando cosas de un lado a otro. A otros peleándose por el lado donde van a poner los adornos del escenario.

-Muy buenos días Tomoyo, te estaba buscando.-Le decía una voz a la chica.

-Ah si buenos días a ti también Eriol.-Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Te buscaba porque la maestra Alina te buscaba para que fueras a que te prepararan. Porque como eres la protagonista deben poner mas empeño en ti.

-Ya veo, pero tu también eres protagonista Eriol, entonces ¿por qué no te has ido a alistarte aun?

-Bueno, es que ya yo iba en camino. Así que no te preocupes. Por cierto ¿estas nerviosa?

-Un poco, me da miedo equivocarme en las líneas.

-No te preocupes que yo te aseguro que todo saldrá bien mi estimada Tomoyo.-La tranquilizo el joven.

-Espero que así sea, porque sino me muero de pena.

-Eso tenlo seguro. Bien me retiro para prepararme, nos vemos después.

-Ok, pero si surge algún problema con tu traje no dudes en buscarme.

-De acuerdo.-responde el joven. Retirándose, después.

Horas mas tarde

**(N/a:Aclaro que todo lo que se va a describir a continuación sera parte de la obra y hagan como que lo hace alguien mas.)**

El momento que los dos colegios tanto esperaban había llegado, faltaban solo pocos minutos para que la obra diera inicio, ya todo estaba perfectamente preparado, al fin todas las discusiones habían cesado y ya todos estaban preparados para dar inicio a tan esperada obra.

Ya todos los invitados que iban a presenciar la obra estaban ubicados en sus asientos esperando el inicio de esta.

De repente todas las luces empiezan a bajar de intensidad hasta quedar el lugar completamente a oscuras, indicando así el inicio del espectáculo. Luego de esto se empieza a escuchar una suave melodía.

La melodía era suave como la brisa, daba la sensación de estar viajando a través de ella, cada persona empezaba a recordar bellos momentos que pasaron en cada una de sus navidades, pero de repente dos luces de los reflectores apuntaron hacia una parte del escenario, el cual empezaba a mostrar dos figuras descendiendo lentamente desde unas escaleras que en vez de ser de frentes eran opuestas, es decir las personas que bajaran por ella no se podían ver ya que estaban de espaldas, bajaban lentamente.

Por un lado se observaba a una joven realmente hermosa, que llevaba un vestido de colores blanco con detalles dorado, en la parte alta del vestido, es decir en la parte del pecho se apreciaban unos bordados con piedras en diferentes formas, el traje era ceñido en la parte alta y luego empezaba a ensancharse a partir de la cintura. Como complementos llevaba el cabello medio recogido y lo adornaba una tiara con piedras preciosas, por ultimo tenia en su mano un cetro que poseía una esfera que brillaba como si tuviera luz. Ella iluminaba todo a su paso, las flores se abrían a su paso y desprendían un suave aroma, los árboles empezaban a florecer y el sol empezaba a emerger.

Por otro lado se observaba a un joven muy apuesto que llevaba un traje de color negro con detalles en plateado, muy sencillo pero que le sentaba bastante bien a su bien formado cuerpo. En una mano levaba un cetro adornado por una esfera de color negra que parecía absorber toda la luz. Todo a su paso se oscurecía, las flores se cerraban y los árboles empezaban a quedarse sin hojas, a su vez todo se volvía frió y oscuro.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras ambos parecen percatarse de la presencia del otro.

-Dios, ¿qué es lo que haces?-Pregunta la hermosa joven con un dejo de enojo.

-¿Acaso no lo ves, estoy haciendo que reine la oscuridad, como siempre debió ser.-Responde irónico el joven con un poco de seriedad en su voz al decir lo ultimo.

-¡¡¡Estas loco!!!, Así todas las personas dejaran de creer en las hermosas cosas que existen, y dejaran de sentir aquellas bellas emociones, pero lo mas importante de todo es que olvidaran que es la navidad. Todo se volverá frío y oscuro. –Decía muy espantada la chica.

-Jajajaja, por si no te habías dado cuenta eso a mí no me importa, todos esos seres que llamas personas, ya dejaron de creer en la navidad, por eso este mundo esta tan desolado. Ya nadie cree en cosas buenas, por eso me he tomado la molestia de venir personalmente a ayudarlos a destruirse entre si.

-No, no puedes hacer eso mientras la esperanza exista y el brillo de la estrella de la navidad brille. Además yo no lo permitiré.-Le respondió la princesa con una gran determinación.

-Hay mi queridísima princesita del reino de la Luz, ¿aun no lo has entendido? Este mundo ya forma parte de mi reino. ¿Acaso no lo ves?. Mira a tu alrededor y lo veras.

Ahí si que la chica se fijo a lo que la rodeaba, y lo que pudo observar casi la deja caer de espaldas. Todo estaba desierto, solo se podían apreciar unas cuantas personas caminando lentamente y con las miradas sin brillo alguno. Casi todo estaba opacado y oscuro, solo se podía apreciar el poco sol que ella había hecho surgir. Sintió una enorme vacío por dentro, porque ya era casi tiempo de navidad y nadie parecía recordarlo.

-No...no... pu..puede ser!!!!!!!!!-Logro articular la chica horrorizada por todo lo que veía.

-¡¡¡jajajajajaja!!! ¿Ves que tengo toda la razón? Estos humanos han perdido todos esos sentimientos, pero sobretodo han olvidado lo que es la navidad. No se por que te preocupas tanto, si ellos lo único que hacen es destruirse entre si. Deberías unirte a mi y ayudarme a acabar con ellos, para reconstruir un mundo mejor.

-¡Jamás me uniré a ti! Aunque me duela admitirlo, esos humanos siempre tendrán presente malos recuerdos, sentimientos negativos, y otras cosas que son malas, pero sin embargo es parte de sus naturalezas, y siempre aprenderán de esas malas experiencias y se harán mas fuertes y mejores personas. –Explicaba con voz "algo calmada"-Además no todo esta perdido, en sus corazones aun existe un rayo de esperanza, así que aun no has ganado.

-Bien como deseas querida, si guerra es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás, pero te aviso de una buena vez que tienes muy poco chance de ganar. Bien haremos lo siguiente: tendremos un plazo de tres días, y justo un día antes de navidad, el que haya dominado el mayor numero de territorio ganara. ¿Te parece?-

-Ok acepto el trato, pero ni creas que me voy a rendir, principito de segunda.-Se desquito la hermosa chica.

-¿cómo me has llamado?, si no fuera porque eres una linda chica ya te habría desaparecido. Además disfrutare cuando vea tu derrota.- al decir esto ultimo mostró una sonrisa.

-Oye si ya no tienes nada mas interesante que decir, me retiro que tengo trabajo que hacer, así que nos vemos en unos tres días. –dice la hermosa joven retirándose.

La princesa de la luz se ocupaba de hacer todo lo posible porque todo empezara a florecer, trataba de brindarle la mayor vida posible a todo, pero sobretodo tratando de hacerle recordar a las personas todos aquellos sentimientos que una vez tuvieron y que aun tienen en lo mas hondo de sus corazones. Además de recordarles el verdadero significado de la navidad, y de la importancia de la misma.

Mientras tanto el príncipe de la oscuridad se encargaba de hacer todo lo posible por extender la oscuridad en todos lados, para que todo marchitara, y no floreciera, trataba de infundirles pensamientos y sentimientos negativos a todas las personas que podía. Quería demostrarle a la joven princesa que los humanos eran seres débiles que se dejaban influenciar o dominar por todos los sentimientos malignos, que ellos no merecían estar en el mundo, porque según el, se destruían entre si.

_**(N/a: no me pregunten como el publico veía todo esto. Piensen que es por efectos especiales.)**_

Mientras ambos hacían todo lo posible por ganar mas terreno, se podía vislumbrar medio mundo dominado por la luz, el cual era hermoso, pero también se veía la otra mitad dominado por la oscuridad, el cual era oscuro y frío.

La mitad dominada por la luz era realmente bello, las tierras estaban aradas, ya que los humanos recuperaron el sentido de la vida y empezaron a trabajar como antes lo hacían, además de empezar a decorar sus hogares con motivos navideños, pues la princesa de luz les había infundido nuevamente este bello espíritu. En tanto la parte dominada por la oscuridad, se vislumbraba frió, sombrío y hasta cierto punto tenebroso.

Finalmente había llegado el día acordado y ambos se volvieron a encontrar.

-Y bien ¿qué dices? ¿Ves como no me puedes ganar?-Pregunto el príncipe un poco arrogante.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, mira a tu alrededor "cariño" lamento decirte que no es como lo esperabas.

El príncipe oscuro separo su mirada del hermoso rostro de la joven frente a el, para luego observar a su alrededor, y comprobar horrorizado que había igual parte dominada por la luz que por la oscuridad.

-¿Lo ves? Acabamos de empatar el reto. Entonces ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?-Pregunto muy preocupada temiendo algo peor.

-Bien debo admitir que si empatamos, pero no puedo dejar que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no logras entend...-pero no pudo continuar porque unos labios masculinos atraparon los suyos, haciendo que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas.

Al principio se sorprendió y no correspondió el beso, pero después paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del joven y se entrego de lleno al beso. **_(N/a: Disculpen la interrupción, pero me pareció prudente recordar que este beso se da solo en la obra y los chicos como buenos actores que son solo lo hacen "profesionalmente" aunque es algo raro jijiji!!)_**

Ambos no pensaban en nada mas, se olvidaron de los problemas que tenían, de sus diferencias, ni tampoco les importo que ambos eran enemigos y que eran totalmente lo opuesto. Al separarse por la falta de oxigeno, se vieron a los ojos.

-Yo no me refería al mundo, cuando estaba hablando de que ya nada podía ser igual, sino que hablaba de nosotros, nuestra relación no puede volver a ser la misma., porque descubrí que yo... que yo...realmente ¡!!TE AMO!!- Declaro apenado y sonrojado el apuesto príncipe, dejando muy sorprendida a la joven. **_(N/a: esta declaración es parte de la obra ¿y de la vida real?, si lo quieren saber sigan por el mismo canal)_**

-Bu..bueno yo realmente siento lo mismo por ti, pero creo que esto no puede ser, porque somos muy diferente y somos e...enemigos.-le aclaro la joven a punto de romper en llanto.

-Mi querida princesa por favor no llores, yo realmente no aguantaría si llorases tan solo verte así se me parte el corazón.-la tranquilizaba, tomándole el mentón y subiéndoselo para lograr mirarla a los ojos.

-Es que me da miedo sentir lo que siento por ti, además tu odias a los humanos y los quieres destruir, algo que yo no puedo permitir que hagas.

-Mi amada, yo realmente no quiero destruir a los humanos, yo lo único que quería que me prestaras atención con esta maniobra, y creo que lo conseguí. ¿Y que te parece si ahora nos ponemos en conjunto con la navidad, ya que faltan solo unas horas para que llegue tan esperado momento? Ven vamos a terminar de infundirles ese espíritu tan bello y hermoso que es la navidad a estas personas que le dan la vida a este mundo.

-En ese caso creo que mejor nos ponemos manos a la obra. Antes de que llegue el momento todos deben tener sus deseos navideños. Y estar reunidos en familia felices y dichosos de celebrar tan hermosa fecha.

Y así fue como la Luz y la oscuridad se unieron para devolverles a todos esos seres humanos ese sentimiento y ese espíritu navideño, que todos debemos conservar y tener en nuestros corazones por siempre.

La obra llega a su fin dando una imagen de todas las personas del mundo reunidas en familia celebrando esta hermosa fecha en la que muchos cambian para ser mejores personas y donde los mejores deseos se hacen realidad, o en todo caso se convierten en una meta que se deben alcanzar.

Finalmente se ve a la pareja Dark-Light (Luz y Oscuridad) agarrados de manos y con una radiante sonrisa. Para luego desaparecer juntos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/a: espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios que eso me ayuda muchísimo a inspirarme.**_

_**Se que no soy buena escribiendo obras de teatro, por lo tanto me disculpo si no les gusto.**_


	8. MAGIA EN EL BAILE Y ALGO MAS 1ª PARTE

Buenas….

Antes que nada mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes…La culpa la tiene la cárcel camuflada que llamamos colegio…me tenían prácticamente absorbida y no podía escribir…

Bueno mejor ya no pongo mas, sino que pasen directo a disfrutar de esta primera parte del cap…la continuación la pongo este fin de semana, lo tuve que dividir porque salió un poquito largo…de 34 paginas de Word…

Sin mas preámbulos…

_"El amor es el sentimiento más puro que pueda existir en nuestras vidas._

_Muchas veces decimos o pensamos que el amor solo nos trae infelicidad y sufrimiento, pero la realidad es muy diferente, ya que como dicen muchos filósofos, el amor solo es amor cuando nos duele, porque este hermoso sentimiento siempre llega acompañada del dolor, para que al final cuando la herida sane se pueda sentir un gran alivio, y así poder cicatrizar completamente"._

Kary Asakura

MAGIA EN EL BAILE Y ALGO MÁS (1ª parte)

Después de finalizar la presentación de la obra, todos los alumnos ya habían empacado, pues ese día iniciaban las vacaciones de navidad, y deseaban pasar las festividades junto a sus familias, por lo que en una media hora ya todos estaban despidiéndose en la entrada de la institución, muchos lloraban, ya sea porque ya no se iban a ver ya que era su ultimo año, otros porque iban a pasar navidades sin ver a sus amigos y otros sin ninguna razón aparente.

-En fin creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro encuentro mi estimada Tomoyo- Se despedía un joven.

-Creo que tiene razón joven Eriol, pero algo me dice que nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto.

-Eso espero, mas sin embargo siempre podrá contar conmigo para lo que necesite. Me puede localizar por mi teléfono móvil.

-Pues lo mismo le digo a usted, joven... Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento en que nuestros caminos se separan.-Finalmente se despide la hermosa joven estrechando la mano de su interlocutor. Sintiendo una energía recorrerle por su espina dorsal, haciendo que recordara el beso que se dieron en la obra, o más bien su primer beso. Para luego retirarse en un auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

En el palacio de los Li

En la habitación del joven príncipe se escuchan un sonido extraño, sonando insistentemente. Seguidamente se oye un gruñido, para finalizar con un silencio algo prolongado, hasta que...

-¿Hola?-Se oye la voz masculina algo adormilada.

-Jijijiji-Se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tomoyo...¿Por casualidad sabes... que... horas son por acá?-logra articular el joven tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

-Jijijiji, si, son como las tres de la mañana.

-Entonces...¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LLAMAS A ESTA HORA?!!!!- grita el joven príncipe a todo pulmón.

-Shhsssshhhhshh, Cállate Shaoran que vas a despertar a todo el castillo... si es que no lo has hecho ya... Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero es que necesitaba hacerlo antes de, tomar mi vuelo.-Le dice la joven un poco apenada.

-Perdón, es que se me había olvidado que me ibas a llamar. Bien¿a que hora llegas?-Logro decir después de haberse calmado.

-Bueno como no había cupo, tuve que esperar hasta el próximo vuelo, así que llego a eso de las tres de la tarde. Te pido que... por favor le digas a mama que envíe a alguien a buscarme... Bien... ya no te molesto mas, pero que no se te olvide decirle ¿ok?. Te quiero y que sigas soñando con los angelitos.

-Esta bien hablamos mañana.-Logro decir durmiendo de reprimir un bostezo. Para luego cortar la llamada y continuar soñando con los angelitos.

Al día siguiente

Nuestro apuesto príncipe, se estaba levantando y después de desperezarse dirige su mirada hacia el reloj:

-¿Quuuuuueeeeeeeeee¿Son las Dieeeeeeezzz¡¡¡ES TARDEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- gritaba como loco saltando de la cama, y dirigiéndose desesperado hacia el baño para asearse lo mas rápidamente posible.

Minutos mas tarde se escuchaban unos gritos similares a los del príncipe, provenientes de la habitación del frente. Eran producidos por la princesa Sakura, la cual también acababa de regresar del país de los sueños, y al darse cuenta de la hora también había saltado de la cama para hacer lo mismo que el príncipe.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron unos cuantos segundos se abren las puertas de las habitaciones para mostrar a un par de jóvenes salir corriendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo, mas sin embargo por lo apurados que iban tropezaron y cayeron ambos al piso.

Luego de haberse quejado por el golpe dado, y de sobarse la parte lastimada el joven se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, solo que al sentir un peso encima suyo, levanto la mirada para encontrarse esas orbes jades que tanto le gustaban, después de ello su vista recorrió el rostro angelical de la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba encima suyo, pudiendo percibir que el rostro de la castaña había perdido todo rastro de niñez, ahora tenia un rostro maravillosamente hermoso como si de una diosa se tratase, en cambio ella pudo observar como los rasgos del ambarino se habían acentuado, perdiendo la redondez de la cara, haciéndolo ver mas atractivo y mucho mas maduro. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, estaban como hipnotizados, y como si fueran atraídos por un imán sus rostros empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente, cerrado lentamente sus ojos, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

-¡¡Altezas¡¡El desayuno esta listo!!-gritaba una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, haciendo que ambos jóvenes abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa y se levantaran rápidamente muy sonrojados.

-Na...Nakuru-Exclamo sorprendida la princesa al reconocer la dueña de esa escandalosa voz. Mientras veía como la nombrada aparecía por el pasillo.

-Altezas, disculpen que haya gritado, es que no me pude contener jijiji.-Se excuso la joven. –¿Se sienten bien?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que los rostros de ambos príncipes estaban muy rojos.

-Si, no te preocupes, creo que... mejor bajamos.- responde la princesa, comenzando a emprender el camino hacia el comedor, seguida muy de cerca por el príncipe muy sonrojado y metido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en ella. Dejando a una Nakuru con muchos signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza.

_"__¿ Y__ a estos, que mosca les habrá picado? Parecían nerviosos por algo, y ese sonrojo en sus rostros¿y si yo interrumpí algo?, o Dios como me hubiera gustado ver que habrá pasado. Creo que para la próxima no gritare tanto, tal vez __Subaru__ tenga razón y soy muy inoportuna. __" _– pensaba Nakuru.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia el comedor, cada uno pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de suceder hace unos minutos atrás.

Al llegar al punto de destino cada uno tomo su lugar en la mesa sin prestar mucha atención en lo que hacían, mas bien parecían robots, ya que cada uno estaba perdido en algún lugar del gran espacio mental...hasta que abruptamente volvieron a la realidad gracias al fiel mayordomo.

-Altezas ¿acaso no piensan desayunar?-Pregunta el anciano al ver a ambos jóvenes sentados en la mesa desde hace minutos, pero sin tocar ningún alimento.

-Hoeee...-logro articular la princesa al darse cuenta de que el hombre le hablaba.-Si... muchas gracias señor Wei.

-¿Y usted joven Shaoran?-Se dirige ahora el anciano al muchacho que aun no había reaccionado.

-mmmmm...-articula el príncipe sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Se encuentra bien¿Mando a llamar a su madre? Joven Shaoran...-Iba a llamarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver que el príncipe se levanto bruscamente de la silla como si se hubiera quemado.

-Wei...¿dónde esta mi madre?-Pregunta secamente el chico algo apresurado, ahora que se acordaba de algo. Siendo observado sorpresivamente por todas las personas presentes en el lugar (sirvientes, Wei y la invitada)

-Bueno... ahora esta atendiendo al primer ministro en el estudio...¿Le ocurre algo?-Pregunto al ver como la cara de su interlocutor ponía un gesto de preocupación.

-No...solo que necesitaba comunicarle algo, pero lo haré en cuanto se desocupe.-Dice el joven levantando la silla, que anteriormente había tirado sentándose tranquilamente.

-Bueno... es que creo que se van a tardar...es que al parecer tenían un asunto muy importante que atender. Pero en todo caso si desea me lo comunica a mi y yo se lo haré llegar. Joven creo que lo mejor seria que usted empiece a desayunar también, porque ya van a ser las once.

-De acuerdo Wei...-Dice el ambarino empezando a desayunar, pero fijando su mirada en la persona que tenia en frente, quien comía despacio con la mirada baja.

Minutos mas tarde ambos ya habían terminado su desayuno, por lo que el ambarino se puso rápidamente en pie, y salió rápidamente del lugar, como si un fantasma le pisara los talones. Dejando a todos estupefactos, pues esa mañana el príncipe se comportaba de manera muy extraña.

Mientras, Shaoran se dirigía rápidamente hacia el área donde aparcaban los autos de la familia real. Al llegar al lugar se dirige a un sirviente.

-Fredrick¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Subaru?-Pregunta secamente al señor que se encontraba ahí.

-Buenos días alteza, Subaru se encuentra en estos instantes en la parte delantera del palacio.-Le saluda y responde el sirviente, haciendo una reverencia e indicándole el lugar.

-Gracias Fredrick- se despide el muchacho, para luego emprender el camino hacia donde le habían señalado.

Al llegar donde le había indicado el señor, busco con la mirada a la persona que buscaba, hasta encontrarlo hablando con otros miembros de la servidumbre, y rápidamente se encamino hacia el.

-¡Subaru! Al fin te encuentro...-Fue el saludo del joven príncipe hacia el mayordomo.

-Oh muy buenos días alteza...¿me necesitaba para algo?-pregunto con sumo respeto el sirviente.-Señores mejor hablamos mas tarde y hagan lo que les he pedido.-Les dijo a las personas que estaban hablando con el, que se retiraron haciendo una reverencia hacia su príncipe.

-Necesito pedirle algo...es que hoy llega Tomoyo y necesito que alguien la busque al aeropuerto.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe yo la busco.-Respondió con toda la calma del mundo, logrando tranquilizar al joven.-Pero ¿su madre ya sabe que ella va a venir?

-Ehhhhh aun no... porque me entere anoche y aun no he podido comunicárselo, porque esta en una reunión.

-Bueno, no se preocupe que yo me encargo de hacer que le preparen su habitación y de buscarla. Solo me dice la hora en que llega su vuelo.

-Ehhhh... ella me dijo que llegaba a esos de...-pero se corto en seco al no poder recordar bien la hora exacta, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de mantenerse despierto cuando se lo dijo. – ¡¡ah, ya me acorde!!, creo que era a eso de las tres de la tarde.

-Bueno, ya aclarado eso... yo mejor voy preparando su recamara. Así que con permiso alteza.-Se despide el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Por otro lado, nuestra princesa se encontraba caminando en el jardín muy pensativa por lo ocurrido antes y durante el desayuno. Específicamente pensaba en el casi beso de esa mañana

" Esos ojos, su mirada no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo fuerte y profunda, con esos colores ámbar y destellos dorados hacen que su mirada sea tan profunda, que te puede llegar al alma. Y su rostro es tan varonil y maduro, estos años sin duda le han sentado muy bien. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Nakuru no hubiera llegado¿Realmente nos hubiéramos besado?." –pensaba-"No Sakura, no pienses en eso, si, es muy guapo, pero ¿y que¿acaso olvidaste todo el daño que te hizo?" –Batallaba consigo misma en su mente.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había una joven detrás de ella llamándola, no la escucho hasta que la joven estaba a su lado.

-¡¡¡¡Alteza!!!!!-Grito la chica cuando al fin alcanzo a la princesa

-¡¡¡Hooooooeee!!!!-

-Al... fin... la alcanzo...-decía entrecortadamente la muchacha tratando de inhalar aire.

-Si¿qué ocurre?-pregunta la princesa un poco apenada, por andar distraída.

-Es que la reina desea hablar con usted.-Le respondió la chica, cuando por fin el aire llego a sus pulmones.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias por decirme.-Le agradece la princesa, retirándose.

Tiempo después

La princesa salía de la oficina de la reina, después de terminar de discutir los últimos detalles del baile...además, de llevar en su cabecita real una duda, acerca de algo que le dijo la reina, o mas bien de algo que le dijeron a la reina.

Flash back

-Bueno, finalizado todo daré la orden de repartir las invitaciones inmediatamente, y de mandar a organizar todo tal cual como acordamos.-Finalizaba la reunión la reina con todo lo referente al baile.

-Descuiden, yo me encargo de que todo salga perfectamente. Bueno ya me retiro a organizarlo todo, así que con su permiso.-Decía la organizadora, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Cuando la decoradora sale, en la estancia reina un silencio roto por el joven príncipe.

-Madre, anoche me llamo Tomoyo, me dijo que llegaba hoy a eso de las tres.

-Esta bien...hijo ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?-Le pregunto la reina a su hijo.

-Eeeh... es que se me paso.-Le respondió Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya eso no importa, el caso es que me alegra mucho que ella vaya a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.-Comentaba Ieran.

-Ehhh...creo que mejor me retiro, con permiso.-Dijo la princesa al ver que estaba sobrando ahí, o mas bien cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, al escuchar que Shaoran nombraba a una chica, que al parecer era muy especial, y esa punzada no podían ser ¿celos?

-Ah, esta bien querida, pero recuerda bajar para presentarte a Tomoyo, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien, hasta pueden llegar a ser amigas.-Decía muy contenta la reina, ante la futura formación de una posible amistad.

-Oh, de acuerdo, pero mientras, creo que mejor termino mis deberes. Así que mejor bajo cuando ella ya llegue.-Terminó de decir la chica, para después emprender ¿La huida?

Fin Flash back

"Me pregunto quien será esa tal Tomoyo, parece ser alguien muy allegada de la familia, además de especial, me pregunto que relación tendrá con Shaoran, un minuto ¿acabo de decir Shaoran?, además ¿a mi que me va a importar que relación tendrá el con esa chica?. Por dios Sakura despierta de una vez, NO DEBES pensar en el, el te hizo mucho daño."

La joven chica iba cavilando, o mas bien peleando con su conciencia, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca, ya que se le veía, por unos momentos haciendo gestos raros con la cara, y después sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente. En fin esa chica sin duda era muy especial...

Por otro lado nuestro joven príncipe no sabia ni que hacer, ya que tenia un mar de confusión mezclado con sentimientos reprimidos por años, que nuevamente volvían a surgir, solo que trataba de olvidar todo y dejarlo a un lado, ya que el pensaba que eran tontos pensamientos, los cuales solo lo hacían perder la cabeza. Sin embargo su comportamiento era muy extraño, era aun mas callado de lo habitual _**(N/A¿Acaso eso es posible?)**_, se la pasaba suspirando unas incontables veces, y con la mirada y pensamiento perdidos.

Su madre al conocerlo tan bien, sabia que a su hijo le pasaba algo, mas no quería presionarlo, pero aun así necesitaba saber que le ocurría.

-Hijo...¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto cuidadosamente Ieran al chico. Ahora que estaban solos. Pero al ver que este aun seguía perdido tal vez en Plutón, le volvió a hacer la pregunto solo que ahora un poco mas fuerte. Esta vez obteniendo la atención del castaño.

-¿Eh¿Me decía algo madre?-Reacciono un poco confundido.

-Shaoran te estaba preguntando si algo te ocurría.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Hijo te conozco muy bien, y en los últimos días has estado muy raro, andas todo el día perdido en tus pensamientos, ya no hablas, ni siquiera para llevarme la contraria cuando hablo de tu niñez, suspiras cada minuto, tienes la mirada de alguien confun...-Pero no continuo, ya que su hijo la interrumpió.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?...Madre ¿Qué quiere decir?...-Exclamo exaltado al escuchar todas las cosas que su madre decía de el.

-Hijo cálmate...no es para tanto. Además esa es la verdad, últimamente te estas comportando así.

-Bueno...yo...eh-Sin saber que decir solo carraspeo un poco.

-Jajajaja hijo, realmente eres muy gracioso... pero vamos a retomar la conversación ¿Qué te ocurre?-Lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Pues...pues yo estoy normal.-Trato de parecer el mismo de siempre.

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien Shaoran, por algo soy tu madre y se que algo te pasa. Así que puedes decírmelo.

-En serio madre no me pasa nada. Yo solo...-pero al ver que no sabia que decir, prefirió mejor quedarse callado.

La reina soltó un suspiro.-De acuerdo, si no deseas decírmelo esta bien, te comprendo, después de todo te es mas difícil hablar de esto con alguien que no es de tu edad.

-No... no es eso madre, es solo que no me pasa nada en serio.-dijo el ambarino tranquilamente.

-Esta bien, solo debes saber que las penas se llevan mejor, si son compartidas con alguien. En fin no me hagas caso Shaoran, ahora vete que ya Tomoyo esta por llegar.-Finalizo esa charla la reina, señalándole la puerta a su hijo.

El chico salió de la oficina de su madre muy pensativo. Realmente nunca llego a imaginar que se estuviera comportando de esa manera, y aun menos pensar si quiera que alguien lo hubiera notado. Definitivamente esa chica había logrado una vez mas confundirlo inmensamente. Primero cuando años atrás se conocieron, y el empezó a tener sentimientos hacia ella, y ahora que llegaba de nuevo hizo que, esos mismos sentimientos que el tanto se había esforzado por borrar de su mente y corazón volvieran a surgir, trayendo como consecuencia confundirlo mas que a un oso perdido en un desierto.

Lo único que podía hacer era liberar su mente centrando su atención en algo, por ejemplo en sus estudios, y así no pensar en eso. Por lo que se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para buscar algo con lo que distraerse, puesto que aun faltaba una hora para que su querida "hermana" llegara.

En la entrada del palacio había un gran alboroto, puesto que ya había llegado la protegida, por así decirlo de la familia real. Se veía por los alrededores a algunos sirvientes transportar el equipaje de la recién llegada hacia el interior del palacio, mientras que el buen mayordomo de la familia, se encargaba de darle la bienvenida y la conducía al interior, donde la familia real y la invitada esperaban.

Al ingresar al castillo, se percato de que todo seguía igual, eso la alegro muchísimo, pero lo que mas alegro fue ver a su familia, porque eso eran esas personas después de todo, su familia, las cuales se habían encargado de velar por su felicidad, y de darle un hogar, después de ese triste incidente en donde sus padres genéticos fallecieron, cuando aun ella era muy pequeña. Aun así ella agradecía a todos los dioses existentes, el haberla compensado con esas personas las cuales ahora eran su familia, así que sonriente se acerco a saludarlos.

-¡¡Hola!! –Saludo a ambos reyes primero, los cuales solo se limitaron a abrazarla, muy efusivamente.

-¡Querida nos alegra tanto que hayas vuelto!-Le saludaba a su vez la imponente señora, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Es cierto, nos alegramos que vayas a pasar estas fiestas con nosotros.-Apoyo a su esposa Hien Li.

La chica estaba muy contenta de verlos a todos pero se contento aun mas al divisar a su "hermano", quien estaba sonriente, pero callado. Así que se separo de sus padres y se dirigió a este.

-¡Shaoran¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – Exclamo a la vez que envolvía al chico en uno de sus abrazos de osos. Casi asfixiándolo.

-Yo...tam...bien...Tomoyo... no.. puedo respirar.-Logro articular el ambarino con el poco aire que le quedaba, y con la cara de un tono azulado.

-¿Ah¡¡¡¡Hay si lo siento!!!!-Se separo rápidamente de el muy apenada, pero sonriente.

-Por cierto querida, aun no te hemos presentado a nuestra invitada. ¿verdad?.-dijo Ieran Li al darse cuenta de que en el fondo estaba la ojiverde, viendo la escena un poco callada. Y haciendo que con esas palabras cierto castaño se pusiera tenso de repente.

-Ven, mira ella es la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, y Sakura querida, ella es nuestra protegida e hija Tomoyo Daidogi.-Las presento.

Tomoyo pudo observar frente a ella, a una chica muy hermosa, de tez blanca, claro no tanto como ella misma, de cabellos castaños, de buena altura, y cuerpo esbelto, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de esa chica fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran de un verde profundo, pero que al parecer le faltaban algo, alegría ¿tal vez?. Sin embargo algo le decía que esa chica era muy agradable y si su intuición no le fallaba ella podía llegar a ser alguien muy especial para cierto castaño, si es que ya no lo era.

A su vez la castaña observaba a una joven al parecer de su misma edad, de tez muy blanca, que parecía poseer una piel delicada como si de porcelana se tratase, de ojos amatista, cuerpo esbelto y un poco más alta que ella, se veía muy gentil y amable. No sabía por que, pero sentía que esa chica le iba a caer muy bien.

-Un gusto conocerte, Señorita Kinomoto.-Dijo Tomoyo, estrechando la mano de la ojiverde, sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Lo mismo digo, pero por favor llámeme por mi nombre que no me gustan las formalidades.-Le respondió la castaña, sonriendo también.

-Entonces, puedes también llamarme con mi nombre.-La amatista dijo a su vez. Mientras empezaba a pensar en algo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen¿por qué no van los tres a charlar un rato mientras, arreglan la habitación de Tomoyo? O mejor ¿Por qué no salen a comprar lo que van a ponerse el día del baile?.-Propuso la reina, lo que ocasiono varias reacciones en los tres jóvenes presentes, primera reacción: la cara del joven príncipe se contrajo en una cara de susto y se lleno de rayitas azules, cuando su cerebro imagino en la reacción de su hermana al escuchar eso; segunda reacción: la castaña puso una cara de terror al pensar que todavía no había comprado su vestido, y la tercera: la cara de la amatista se volvió radiante mientras pensaba en las creaciones que iba a realizar.

-Bueno ya que ninguno de los dos tiene sus trajes, yo me encargare de hacerlos, y así quedaran divinos, esa maravillosa noche. Así que vamos a que les tome las medidas y luego a comprar todo lo necesario.-Propuso la amatista.

-Eh... creo que yo no voy, tengo mucho que hacer.-Se excuso el príncipe, pensando en las ideas locas que podía tener su inocente hermana.

-No. No. No Shaoran, tú te vienes con nosotras. Que tengo que tomarte las medidas, para confeccionarte tu traje. Así que nada de excusas, tú te vienes.-Le dijo la amatista, con una sonrisa algo macabra en el rostro, al ver que la cara de su querido hermano se ponía azul. Mientras agarraba del brazo al nuevo pitufo, y se lo llevaba, no sin antes despedirse de los reyes. Pero segundos más tarde regresaba para jalar a una muy confundida Sakura y llevársela también.

Luego de caminar durante unos minutos, o mas bien luego de que ambos príncipes fueran arrastrados por unos minutos, por fin sienten que se detienen. Por lo que se enderezan y miran a su alrededor, pudiendo percibir que habían llegado a una especia de sala, el cual poseía una chimenea, y nos sillones muy cómodos.

-Bueno, ya que llegamos, mejor empecemos, que solo faltan dos días para el baile. Veamos, Shaoran párate sobre ese taburete.-Empezó la chica muy energética, después de darle una orden a un sirviente.

-Eh...Tomoyo yo...-empezó a protestar el ambarino.

-Nada protestar, sabes perfectamente que yo voy a hacer tu traje, y no quiero que digas mas nada.-Le advirtió y aclaro la amatista. Comenzando a tomar sus medidas, luego de que un sirviente le trajera sus instrumentos. A lo que el príncipe solo soltó un suspiro resignado a que ella le confeccionara su traje. Todo esto era observado por una confundida Sakura, quien tenia una enorme gota sobre la cabeza "_esa chica si que era __extraña _"

Cuando la joven termino con el chico, lo hizo bajar del taburete para alivio de este, y luego voltearse para buscar a la otra joven. Pero al ver que esta tenia una cara de confusión, se le acerco, dispuesta a explicarle la situación.

-Sakura, no te extrañes, es solo que a mi me gusta mucho el diseño, y me gusta mucho confeccionar trajes, por lo que la mayoría de las veces se los hago a mi querido "hermano" Shaoran, y pues como en dos días es el baile de navidad, tengo que hacerlo rápido, ah y también te pienso hacer tu vestido así que súbete a esa silla para tomarte las medidas.-Le aclaro, pero diciendo esto ultimo con un toque de autoridad en su voz.

Luego de haber terminado de tomarle a Sakura sus medidas, Tomoyo se dispuso a sentarse en uno de los sillones a diseñar ambos trajes, pero sin antes señalarles a ambos castaños que tomaran asiento también.

-Bueno, por lo que veo Shaoran has crecido bastante, y tu cuerpo cambio desde la ultima vez que te hice un traje. Por otro lado, Sakura, tu cuerpo es muy esbelto y también eres alta.-Describió, al observar las medidas de cada uno, y empezando a dibujar en un block.-Veamos ¿que color les quedara bien?. Se preguntaba en voz alta mientras, dibujaba de una manera concentrada, siendo observada por ambos castaños, ambos con una gota en la cabeza.

luego de una media hora, la joven y desquiciada diseñadora, suelta el lápiz y levanta la mirada, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Listo...he terminado, se verán soñados, jijijiji...-Decía tal cual una loca. -Bueno Shaoran ya te puedes ir, yo iré de compras, con Sakura.-Decía viendo a la nombrada, con una mirada que denotaba que no permitía excusas. A lo que la aludida solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Minutos mas tarde ambas chicas estaban en un lujosísimo auto, de camino hacia el centro de la cuidad. Para realizar las supuestas compras necesarias, para según la amatista, la correcta confección de los trajes.

-Sakura¿qué tal te ha parecido Shaoran¿Te ha gustado?-Soltó de repente, mirando inquisidoramente a la pobre chica, que se había quedado helada con la pregunta.

-Ehhhh...-_"¿qué si me ha gustado¿__qué__ clase de pregunta es esa?"_-Buenoo... yo...-Balbuceaba un poco sonrojada, al recordar la figura del ambarino.

-Oh vamos, no es tan difícil, solo responde si o no. Aunque por tu cara creo que te ha gustado. Jijiji...-Se empezó a burlar de la pobre castaña, la cual solo veía a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape, y al parecer la ventana del auto era la mejor opción.-Ya hablando en serio...¿te gusta?

-Eh pues...-Pero su salvación llego, ya que la puerta del vehículo se abrió, dejando ver al conductor, indicándoles que ya habían llegado.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraban ambas jóvenes, entrando de un lugar a otro, hasta que una de ellas arrastro a la otra a entrar en la tienda correcta...la tienda de telas... _**(N/A: creo que mejor no pongo lo que compraron, porque eso lo verán más adelante. También será muy aburrido.)**_

Luego de unas cuatro horas de compras, y de haber compartido un poco mas juntas, y conocerse mas, las chicas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, ya hasta parecían que llevaran años conociéndose. Luego de llegar al palacio con unas "pocas bolsas" ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña. Pero antes un sirviente los intercepto.

-Señorita Tomoyo, su habitación ya esta completamente ordenada y lista.-Les comunico Subaru.

-Ah muchísimas gracias Subaru, bueno ya mejor me voy a instalar y a llevar las bolsas allá. –Dijo la chica, dispuesta a subir.

-Por supuesto, si desean las ayudo con las bolsas.-Se ofreció tomando las bolsas que las chicas tenían en esos momentos a sus pies, y subiendo las escaleras.

Luego de que los tres llegaran a la habitación de la amatista, Subaru deposito las bolsas en una mesa que había cerca de la cama, y se dispuso a dejarlas a solas.

-Ah se me olvidaba decirles, que la cena será servida a las ocho, espero que bajen a tiempo.-Y con esto se retiro dejándolas tranquilas para que conversaran.

-Bueno Sakura ¿Por donde comenzamos a desempacar.?

-Eh Tomoyo, tu eres la única que sabe de telas, y pues también de los trajes.

-Mmmmmm…creo que tienes razón. Mejor siéntate mientras yo me pongo a elaborar el maravilloso traje en el que te veras soñada.- Decía la amatista, con rostro soñador, mientras imaginaba el bello vestido que iba a confeccionar.

-Aunque Tomoyo como ya te dije hace rato…¿no seria mejor si comprara yo uno o me pusiera uno de los que traje, para que así ahorrarte el trabajo?. Además el baile es en dos días.-Le propuso la ojiverde, con una gota en la cabeza, y visiblemente preocupada por su amiga, ya que ella no quería que esta se desvelara.

-No..no y no… ya te dije Saku que nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá hacer que te veas soñada, además tal vez y así…-Pero se callo de repente al darse cuenta que iba a meter la pata, antes de que el plan maestro fuera puesto en marcha (un plan pensado por ella, para que cierto hermanito suyo se fijara en la castaña). –cof cof cof... ejem...y si te preocupa el que no descanse, solo te digo que no debes pensar en ello, pues yo ya he hecho trajes en muy poco tiempo, además de que no es tan difícil hacerlos, y mas si ya llevo años confeccionando.- aclaro al notar la preocupación en la mirada de la joven.

-Bueno…esta bien…si tu lo dices.-Acepto la castaña.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que la joven Tomoyo llegara e impusiera el hacerse ella cargo de los atuendos que llevaran los castaños el día del baile. Dos días en los cuales ella se encerró en su habitación, donde trabajaba inspiradísima, sin que nadie la molestara, además de que no quería que nadie viera sus creaciones hasta que estuvieran listos.

Y efectivamente era el día de tan esperado baile, donde desde temprano se veían a los sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro llevando cosas de un lado a otro, ya fueran mesas, arreglos florares, sillas, tablas, y otros objetos que no se podían visualizar por la rapidez con la que eran transportados. En si, el castillo ahora era un caos total, y ni se diga de la cocina, en la cual un experto chef era el encargado del suculento manjar que seria servido ese día, debería resaltar que el ya mencionado chef estaba al borde de un colapso mental, y ataque de nervios o algo parecido, pues estaba como un histérico dando ordenes, a sus ayudantes, los cuales no parecían afectados por el alto tono de voz usado por su superior, y eso que eran para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. En fin esa era mas o menos la situación de la loca gente encargada de organizar absolutamente todo para que todo quedara impactante esa noche. Menos mal que habían aseado todo el castillo días antes, porque sino mejor no imaginarse como seria, la situación.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el interior y exterior del recinto, en las habitaciones superiores, especificando, la habitación de la ahora no titulada diseñadora, se podía ver las puertas de dicho lugar abrirse abruptamente y salir por ella a una joven muy apurada, que seguidamente se echo a correr por el largo pasillo y perderse por el, para que a lo que parecían unos cuantos segundos reapareciera, pero arrastrando tras ella lo que parecía una persona aparentemente adormilada.

-¡¡¡¡SAKURA¡¡¡¡YA ES TARDE¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA QUE TENEMOS QUE ALISTARTE!!!!!-empezó a gritar la amatista, después de lanzar a la "Bella durmiente" en un sillón. A lo que la castaña se despierta "algo aturdida" y ¿sorda? (N/A: XD ¿quien no lo estaría después de semejante grito?)

-¿Ah¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?¿Por que tanto escándalo?- Le pregunto la ojiverde a la amatista, a la vez que se desperezaba.

-¿COMO QUE QUE OCURRE?¡¡¡¡ ES CASI HORA DEL BAILE Y TU AUN NO ESTAS LISTA!!!!!-gritaba muy histérica y como loca la amatista.

-Pero Tomoyo, si ni siquiera son las dos de la tarde…-Le informo la chica con una gota en la cabeza, cuando por fin pudo ver el reloj.

-¿Ah?¿en serio?. Jijijijijijiji… pensé que eran las cinco o seis de la tarde-Dijo dejando de gritar, dirigiendo su mirada al reloj. Y comprobando que lo que le dijeron era correcto.

-Eh Tomoyo¿estas bien?-Se preocupo la castaña, al darse cuenta de que su interlocutora estaba algo perdida.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, discúlpame Saku… es que no sabia que era tan temprano, Jijijiji!!!!...- La tranquilizo la chica.-Bueno, ya que estas despierta¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y después te comenzamos a preparar para el baile?

-Esta bien…como digas Tomoyo…-suspiro resignada la ojiverde a no seguir durmiendo.

Minutos mas tarde tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se encontraban en la habitación de esta ultima, rodeadas de algunos platos exquisitos, los cuales eran vaciados rápidamente, mientras estas dos charlaban…hasta que horas mas tarde ambas se encontraban dándose una ducha, claro esta, cada una en su respectiva habitación y baño…

Tomoyo al salir de la ducha, se envuelve en una bata de baño, para luego tomar dos trajes que estaban colgados en una parte de su armario, los cuales estaban envueltos, en una especie de plástico protector. Luego de tomarlos, ella se apresura a salir, y dirigirse a través del largo pasillo, hasta detenerse enfrente de una puerta y tocar tres veces.

-Adelante-Se escucha desde dentro de la habitación, una voz masculina.

-Hola Shaoran, te he venido a traer el traje, por favor, quiero que te lo pongas, para que me lo muestres, a ver si tengo que hacer alguna modificación.-Lo saludo la joven entregándole uno de los trajes, a la vez que lo empujaba hacia el vestier de la habitación. A lo que el chico solo suspiro resignado, y rogando mentalmente a los dioses, que el traje fuera algo "normal".

Minutos más tarde el joven salía del vestier completamente vestido y cabe destacar que se veía por demás muy apuesto. La amatista al comprobar que el traje no roquería de ninguna modificación, se dio por satisfecha, y se dispuso a entregar el otro rápidamente, pues la hora de inicio del baile, ya se estaba aproximando. Por lo cual se despidió de su hermano y salió apresuradamente de la espaciosa alcoba.

Luego de salir contenta de la habitación de su hermano, la chica, se dirige hacia la habitación del frente, y como anteriormente hizo, toca la puerta unas tres veces.

-Pase.-Se escucho la voz de una joven desde dentro.

-Sakurita, te he traído tu vestido, vamos rápido póntelo, para que vez como te queda, y a ver si tengo que hacer alguna modificación.-Dijo la amatista, entregándole el único paquete que traía y empujando a la mencionada dentro del vestier.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que la ojiverde se estaba cambiando, pero aun no salía.

-Tomoyo…me preguntaba…si me pudieras ayudar.-Se escucho desde dentro del vestier.

-¡¡¡Claro Sakura!!!! Déjame ver.-Le respondió la chica, entrando al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña.-¡¡Listo¡¡¡¡Te ves divina!!!! Ahora ven para que te peine y maquille.

Luego de una media hora, la amatista se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su habitación muy contenta por el trabajo realizado


	9. Magia en el baile y algo mas 2ª parte

Bueno ya estoy de vuelta…algunos me querrán matar, pero la verdad es que quería darle unos toques finales para que quedara mejor… espero que les guste y que me comenten…

Magia en el baile y algo mas (2ª parte)

Cerca de la hora pautada del comienzo del baile, empezaron a llegar al palacio numerosos autos, camionetas, limosinas, y demás vehículos lujosos, los cuales, transportaban personas muy importantes de diferentes nacionalidades, vestidos de manera sumamente elegante.

Ingresaban por la entrada principal del palacio, el cual estaba adornado con luces, y tenia un gran arco iluminado, lleno de flores muy hermosas, de hecho todo el exterior del palacio estaba decorado, con luces que se ubicaban delineando todo el contorno de los techos, paredes, estatuas y torres, lo que le daba un aspecto mágico al lugar.

Al entrar lo primero que se puede vislumbrar, es un gran vestíbulo el cual estaba adornado con detalles dorados, y adornos navideños, luego la gran entrada al salón de bailes, adornado con un arco muy parecido al de la entrada, dentro del salón, en el alto techo estaban colgados unos grandes candelabros de cristal, al fondo se vislumbra un gran árbol de navidad, completamente decorado en colores dorados, y plateados, y en la punta del mismo una gran estrella dorada de siete picos, también habían muchas mesas circulares distribuidas por todo el salón, claro esta cada mesa adornada, dejando un espacio para la pista del baile al centro del lugar, había una gran tarima o estrado donde se ubicaba la orquesta con sus instrumentos, y por ultimo la gran mesa principal, donde se suponía iban a sentarse la familia real. Las paredes del lugar brillaban como si tuvieran escarcha dorada y plateada, y los grandes ventanales estaban enmarcados por unas cortinas de iguales colores de la decoración, las cuales estaban sujetas por unos moños a los lados, dejando ver el hermoso cielo de esa noche.

Todos los invitados que llegaban se dirigían sus respectivos asientos, los cuales venían señalados en su invitación, y que al mostrar dicha invitación a los sirvientes, estos los ubicaban en el lugar exacto. Al acercarse a las mesas, se visualizaba un gran centro de mesa de cristal, con la figura de un ángel mirando hacia el cielo, y sosteniendo en sus manos una estrella, solo que ésta era dorada, la base de la hermosa figura estaba adornada con flores que caracterizaban al país, las flores de cerezo, y dispuestas alrededor de la mesa había unas diez sillas, las cuales también estaban adornadas con colores dorados, además de todo la mesa cubierta por manteles de varias capas, tenia ubicada en cada puesto copas de cristales con decoraciones doradas, y cubiertos dispuestos u ordenados, de acuerdo al uso de estos, y algunos platos, con detalles en dorados, todo acompañado con el sello de la familia real.

Todo se veía espléndido, se veía que la familia Li, destacaba por sus perfectas organizaciones de eventos, en los cuales se cuidaba cada detalle. Aun no era la hora de inicio, pero era costumbre que los invitados estuvieran antes de que la familia real se presentase.

Cuando ya todos los invitados habían llegado y estaban ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, las luces del salón se habían atenuado, la música había cesado y todos al ver estas señales, ya sabían lo que seguía ahora, por lo cual las voces cesaron repentinamente, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la gran entrada adornada, la cual tenia las puertas cerradas.

-Buenas noches, Damas y Caballeros, hoy les damos la bienvenida a la celebración de tan hermosa fecha como lo es la navidad. Y con ustedes sus anfitriones de esta noche, sus Majestades Imperiales, la reina Ieran Li, y el rey Hien Li, su Alteza Imperial el príncipe Shaoran Li, y su invitada especial su Alteza Real la princesa Sakura Kinomoto. Acompañados de su excelencia la Señorita Tomoyo Daidougi.

En eso se abren las grandes puertas del gran comedor, mostrando una especia de sala la cual tenia en el centro dos escaleras, las cuales se unen en la parte mas baja, dicha escalera estaba totalmente decorada, como las demás partes del palacio, por ella bajaban de manera imponente de escaleras contrarias ambos reyes. La reina ataviada, con un bellísimo vestido de color rojo, el cual estaba hecho de seda, con finísimos bordados en colores dorados, poseía joyas también doradas, sencillas, pero no por eso dejaban de resaltar, y su cabello estaba recogido en un elaboradísimo peinado característico de su rango, sostenido por una corona también dorada, con incrustaciones de diamantes. Igualmente imponente bajaba el rey, el cual estaba ataviado con un traje de colores similares, y bordados dorados que daban la forma de un gran dragón, el cual abarcaba parte de su ancha espalda y parte de su pecho, y sobre su cabeza tenia una finísima corona de oro, el cual era mas sencilla que la que portaba su esposa, de hecho no tenia las piedras de diamante. Pero aun así se veía imponente.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, el rey caballeroso le ofreció su fuerte brazo a su esposa, la cual lo tomo y se dispusieron a entrar el gran salón.

Luego de esta imponente vista de los reyes, los invitados dirigen nuevamente su atención al lugar donde minutos antes bajaron los reyes, para ver así la entrada de los demás mencionados. Pudiendo observar así, dos figuras elegantemente vestidos. Uno era un joven castaño, ataviado con un traje de color verde botella, con bordados parecidos al del rey, solo que en hilos plateados, el a diferencia del rey, no portaba corona, sino que llevaba su cabellera despeinada, dándole así un toque rebelde y sensual, pero aun así elegante, su mirada ámbar emitió un brillo al ver la persona que descendía por el otro lado, y es que no era de exagerar, pues una joven castaña, se veía muy elegante vestida en un hermoso vestido largo, de un verde mas claro que el del príncipe, el cual tenia unos finísimos bordados en hilos plateados en el corsé, este era ajustado en la parte del busto y la cintura, pero descendía como una cascada y se ensanchaba hasta llegar al suelo, estaba levemente maquillada con colores verdes pasteles, haciendo resaltar su bella mirada esmeralda, con un poco de brillo en sus rojos labios, su cabello estaba recogido en un medio moño y el cabello que quedaba suelto estaba levemente rizado en las puntas, como complemento tenia en su cabeza una diadema plateada con esmeraldas incrustadas, haciéndola ver como toda una princesa.

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho, con el traje del otro. Al llegar a la parte baja de las escaleras, se quedaron viendo como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Hasta que reaccionaron, por un pequeño carraspeo, que se escucho a sus espaldas, al voltearse levemente pudieron ver a Tomoyo, igual de hermosa que la princesa Sakura, con un vestido de color azul un poco mas sencillo que el de que portaba la castaña, pero aun así hermoso, llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, con dos mechones que resaltaban sus rasgos. Esta dio una mirada significativa a su hermano, a lo que este comprendió, y se apresuro a ofrecerle su brazo a la persona a su lado. La ojiverde sorprendida por el gesto, dirigió una mirada a su amiga, la cual asintió, y seguido tomo el brazo que le ofrecían.

Así los cinco personajes ingresaron al hermoso salón, siendo seguidos por la vista de todos los presentes. Los cuales aun se recuperaban de la conmoción causada por la elegancia vista en los anfitriones.

Al llegar al centro del salón, uno de los sirvientes les ofreció a los reyes un micrófono a cada uno, los cuales lo tomaron, agradeciéndolo y ubicándose en la alta tarima.

El primero que tomo la palabra fue el rey:

-Buenas noches, me alegra mucho saber que estemos todos reunidos en esta fecha tan especial. Esperamos que esta pequeña celebración que estamos dando hoy, nos abra a todos el sentimiento y el espíritu que debemos llevar siempre en nuestros corazones. Me refiero por supuesto al sentimiento del amor, al cariño, y sobretodo a la paz, esa paz que se ve afectada por tantas guerras, discusiones….muertes… espero que esos sentimientos tan bonitos, que son resaltados en estas fechas tan significativas, no solo sean por hoy ni solo para nosotros, sino que los difundamos por todo el mundo y hagamos de este un mejor lugar, donde todo lo que se respira sea paz y armonía.

-Eso que acaba de decir mi esposo, es lo que queremos celebrar hoy, y queremos que todos dejen a un lado por esta noche, sus diferencias, sus títulos, sus nombres, y que por hoy solo sean ustedes mismos. Demuestren la unidad que debemos tener para mantener al mundo unido, nosotros que somos los representantes, por decirlo de alguna forma, debemos dar el ejemplo. Así que con estas pocas palabras, espero que disfruten en armonía esta noche, así damos comienzo al baile, de navidad, y con ello a una época mas de renovaciones, donde seremos mejores personas.-Con estas palabras la reina dio a entender que la fiesta había dado inicio oficialmente. Y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo; dándole a entender que era su turno.

Una melodía lenta empezó a sonar, a lo que Shaoran ya no le quedaba alternativa mas que comenzar el baile, así que tomando fuertemente la mano de su compañera, la llevo al centro de la pista del baile, coloco una de sus manos en la cadera de la joven y con la otra sostuvo firmemente la que había tomado anteriormente.

La chica sabiendo lo que se avecinaba solo se limito a seguirle el paso al castaño, y lo único que hizo fue colocar su mano libre en el hombro de este. Y así empezaron a desplazarse lentamente, mientras las primeras letras de la canción se dejaban escuchar por el solista.

**Thank you for this ****momento**

** (Gracias ****por****este****Momento**

**I've ****gotta**** say how beautiful you are **

**(Tengo que decirte lo hermosa que estas).**

**Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for **

**(De todas las esperanzas y sueños por las que pude haber rezado).**

**Here****you**** are…**

** (Aquí estas…)**

Shaoran solo observaba los ojos verdes que tanto lo habían torturado en sueños, perdiéndose una vez más en ellos como siempre le ocurría cada vez que hacia eso, trayendo consigo tantos recuerdos alegres y dolorosos a la vez, los mismos que el chico había tratado de enterrar y olvidar.

Ambos se desplazaban de manera muy elegante, a la mirada de los demás hacían una estupenda pareja. Y mas aun ante la mirada atenta de la hermosa Tomoyo, la cual solo estaba mas que encantada de que su hermano por fin se atreviera a bailar con alguien, claro sin saber que la reina tenia algo que ver. No negaba que al principio se sorprendió al ver que Shaoran se dirigía al centro de la pista, menos mal que antes había encargado instalar unas cuantas cámaras para grabar la fiesta, sin haber imaginado que algo como lo que ahora sus ojos veían iba a suceder.

**If I could have one dance forever **

**(Si pudiera tener un baile para siempre)**

**I would take you by the hand **

**(Te tomaría de la mano)**

**Tonight it's you and I together**

**Esta noche tu y yo juntos**

**I´m so glad I´m your man**

**(Estoy tan contento de ser tu hombre)**

**(POV de ****Shaoran**

**Se ve tan hermosa, diría que es un ángel, un momento ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Oh no ya estoy perdiendo la razón… Pero es que se ve tan hermosa, ese vestido le queda muy bien… definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco…un momento su mirada no ha cambiado nada, aun se ve que sigue teniendo esa inocencia de niñez, y ese brillo aun no ha desaparecido… vamos ****Shaoran**** aguanta, o mas bien olvida…debo pensar en algo mas…pero no puedo por mas que lo intente aun la sigo…no, no es posible…**

**(POV de Sakura)**

**Se ve tan atractivo, definitivamente los años le han favorecido tanto, y mas los entrenamientos, porque al parecer su cuerpo esta bastante fuerte, espera ¿Por qué ando diciendo esto?...Hay no ya empecé de nuevo a pensar así…no Sakura contrólate por mas apuesto que sea…no debo pensar así…pero es que es tan****…¡****Ya! Para…si sigues así no llegaras a olvidarlo****…¿****Pero realmente eso es lo que quiero?...**

**And if I lived a thousand years **

**(Y si viviese mil años) **

**You know I never could explain **

**(Sabes que nunca podría explicar el modo)**

**the**** way I lost my heart to you **

**that****day**

**en**** que perdí mi corazón por ti ese día)**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way **

**(Pero si el destino lo decide, yo debería)**

**then**** the world would never know**

**the****greatest****story****ever****told**

**mirar**** otro camino, entonces el mundo**

**nunca**** conocería la mayor historia alguna vez contada.)**

**and**** did I tell you that I love you ****tonight**

**(Y realmente te digo que te amo esta noche.)**

**I don't hear the music **

**when**** I´m looking in your eyes**

**No escucho la música **

**cuando**** miro en tus ojos.**

Los pensamientos de Shaoran eran muy parecidos a los que la canción decía, de hecho la letra se asemejaba tanto que el creía que la canción estaba hecha especialmente para el. Realmente lo único que el hacia mientras bailaba era observar y perderse en esas lagunas verdes, rogando por no caer en la tentación de besar esos labios ahora tan tentadores que adornaban el hermoso rostro de la chica, y como le estaba costando controlarse por no perder la cabeza, y para colmo internamente libraba una batalla donde su mente le decía que estaba mal pensar así, pero su corazón le decía que lo hiciera. Así que a ¿Quién obedecería?

Pero para su suerte o desgracia, la canción finalmente se termino, por lo que ambos se detuvieron, sin saber exactamente que pensar o hacer, a penas se detuvieron la banda empezó a tocar algo mas, pero ya para este punto los invitados empezaban a bailar también.

La ojiverde se quedo mirando el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que siente que alguien le tapa los ojos. La joven se sorprendió, pues solo había una persona en el mundo que le hacia eso cada vez que la veía.

-Adivina quien soy…-Se escucho la voz de un joven…con un toque de misterio en la frase.

La castaña al comprobar que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, esbozo una gran sonrisa y se volteo gritando…

-¡¡¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!-seguidamente envolvió al nombrado en un abrazo que casi lo asfixiaba, y que despertó cierta rabia en un ambarino que estaba observando petrificado la escena.

-Oh mi querida flor…te dije que tal vez te daba una sorpresa, y como ves aquí estoy…-Le dijo un sonriente Eriol estrechándola suavemente con un cariño fraternal.

Este abrazo y esta conversación tan cariñosa no pasaban desapercibido para el castaño que apretaba los puños tan fuertemente que los nudillos estaban de un color blanco, con la idea de golpear a ese imbécil que abrazaba a su Sakura, esperen ¿Su Sakura?, definitivamente ya esteba perdiendo la razón. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar y empezó a encaminarse hacia el jardín para despejar un poco su mente. Se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el exterior, evadiendo a todo aquel que se le cruzaba, y poniendo escusas a aquellos que querían conversar con el, después de todo seguía siendo el príncipe. Al llegar al exterior solo cerro los ojos cuando la fresca brisa de la noche le arropo, cuando los volvió a abrir solo lo hizo para internarse un poco en aquel pequeño laberinto de setos que había en el jardín.

Mientras, dentro del castillo Sakura se encontraba muy ocupada conversando animadamente con su hermano adoptivo, hasta que vio a una persona pasar muy cerca de ellos y decidió presentarlos, pues tal vez y esos dos se llevaban bien.

-¡Tomoyo!-Llamo la ojiverde a una joven que estaba por ahí cerca. La cual al escuchar que la llamaban se les acerca.

-Dime Sakura…-Le pregunta la amatista sin percatarse de la persona que acompañaba a la nombrada.

-Ah bueno yo solo quería presentarte a alguien que es como mi hermano…-Le comentó. A lo que la amatista se fijó en el acompañante de la castaña, y al ver quien era solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¡¡¡TU!!!!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que las personas a su alrededor voltearan a mirarlos. A lo que estos se disculparon torpemente con ellos.

-Oh ¿ustedes se conocen?-Preguntó la castaña que estaba un poco confundida por la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

-Ehhhhh… si nos conocimos en el colegio, unas semanas atrás.-Le respondió Eriol suavemente a Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a la amatista.

-Ah ya veo… bueno en ese caso ya no tengo que presentarlos… bueno mejor los dejo para que hablen…-Dijo la chica, agregando esto último al ver que los otros dos solo se miraban y no le prestaban atención.

Sakura al sentirse un poco asfixiada por el ambiente decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, y a despejar la mente, pues desde que había empezado a bailar, solo pensaba en una cosa o mejor dicho en alguien, y no podía dejar de hacerlo, y si se alejaba un momento tal vez y entendía mejor lo que le pasaba.

Al llegar afuera dejo escapar una exclamación de asombro, pues lo que observaba la había sorprendido, y no era para menos, ya que lo que ahora observaba era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, el jardín estaba, como describirlo, de un bello y fino decorado, estaba iluminado completamente de una manera que daba un toque romántico y mágico al lugar, las fuentes que habían alrededor estaban hermosamente decoradas con detalles dorados, y al igual que el resto del palacio estaban iluminados, además las flores y setos que habían allí eran muy hermosos, pues las flores eran las mas hermosas que la chica había visto, y los setos formaban un laberinto iluminado, pues en los alrededores de estos, habían luces. Todo estaba esplendido, tanto que hasta parecía de otro mundo. A lo que la joven decidió dar un paseo por el inmenso jardín y se interno en el laberinto.

Mientras con nuestro apuesto príncipe, este después de haber caminado quien sabe cuanto, pues estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta hasta donde lo habían llevado sus piernas, que cuando volvió al mundo real, se vio en el centro del supuesto laberinto, el cual era muy amplio y tenia una hermosa fuente un poco mas grande que las demás, la cual estaba adornada e iluminada como en los alrededores. El muchacho se acerco a dicha fuente para observar tal vez su reflejo. Después de unos minutos, escucho un ruido que lo hizo girarse, pero lo que vio lo dejo completamente congelado, pues al frente de e estaba una muy agitada Sakura, la cual se veía mas bella que nunca con esas mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez fruto de la carrera que había pegado, o bien sea por el maquillaje, aunque pensándolo bien ella antes no estaba tan roja

-Ehhhh…-Trataba de articular la chica, sin saber bien que decir, pues igual que el príncipe también se había quedado congelada al verlo ahí, tanto que ni siquiera sintió cuando sus piernas la habían llevado frente al joven, que ahora la miraba mas intensamente que nunca.

-Bueno yo…-Decía el ambarino, pero se paro en seco al recordar lo que había sucedido años atrás.

**Flash back**

**-Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo y espero que pase lo que pase siempre estemos juntos sin importar las circunstancias.-Decía una niña de aproximadamente doce años.**

**-Yo también espero lo mismo, y yo aquí te prometo que nunca te hare daño, y estaré siempre contigo pase lo que pase.-Le respondió un sonriente niño casi de la misma edad que la niña.**

**Esas fueron las palabras y promesas que ambos se hicieron en el lugar donde el castaño se le había declarado, a la niña. Ese lugar especial para ambos. Los días que siguieron eran los mejores para ambos.**

**Pero un día la ****ojiverde**** solo desapareció de la vida del chico, sin decir nada ni dar explicaciones…dejando al pobre chico destrozado y un poco desilusionado, por eso el mismo se juro no volver a ****enamorarse nunca mas, y así fue como su corazón se congelo, hasta que algún día el amor llegue nuevamente a derretir el hielo que se formo. **

**Fin Flash back**

Cuando regreso de nuevo a la realidad se encontró observando intensamente esos orbes jades que siempre lo atormentaban en sus sueños, y sencillamente no sabia que hacer o pensar al estar frente a ella.

Mientras, ella también se había perdido entre los recuerdos, pero viajando hasta el día en que su corazón fue roto.

**Flash back**

**Una chica corría por los corredores de un inmenso castillo, los cuales estaban desiertos, corría desesperadamente con los ojos empañados y las lágrimas que ya no podía retener corriéndole libremente por las mejillas, era casi un milagro que la joven viera por donde iba, sin tropezar con algo. Pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto y lejos posible, sentía como si un millón de cuchillos le acuchillaran el alma y le atravesaran el corazón.**

**Cuando sus piernas ya no le daba para mas se lanzo al duro y frío piso, sin percatarse si quiera, pues su alma estaba mas fría que dicho piso. No escuchaba nada, ni veía nada, solo dejaba que sus lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho, no podía olvidar lo que había escuchado minutos anteriores.**

**-Pobrecita, cuando se entere de que solo estuviste con ella por lastima y por una apuesta, no me puedo imaginar que cara pondrá…-Se escucha una voz dentro de una de las salas de estar.**

**-Seguro se sentirá muy mal…yo…-Se escucho otra voz, pero esta vez muy conocida por la joven, era la voz de ****Shaoran**

**Después de escuchar esto decidió no escuchar más, pues sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos empañando su hermosa mirada.**

**Por ese fragmento de conversación que pudo escuchar, fue que entendió que siempre estuvo sola, que nunca había tenido ni un amigo, primero porque nunca sus padres la sacaban del castillo, es mas hasta tenia un tutor particular que le daba clases, por ello nunca había asistido a un colegio como debía ser, y esto ultimo donde pensó que había encontrado a un amigo y a alguien que la quisiera y la apoyara como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero no, todo eso fue por lastima y por una estúpida apuesta.**

**Por ello decidió largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Al día siguiente del suceso, la joven estaba tomando su avión para regresar a casa y para nunca mas volver, todo fue muy rápido, solo se pudo despedir de manera apresurada y torpe de los reyes agradeciéndoles lo hospitalarios que habían sido con ella. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor ni el ánimo de dejarle un mensaje al chico que le había roto el corazón. Solo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.**

**Fin flash back**

El ambarino tenia la duda de por que ella lo había abandonado sin decir nada, claro sin saber que la joven había escuchado una conversación que la había impulsado a marcharse. Quería aclararlo de una vez por todas, y esa parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

-Ejem…-carraspeó incómodo para obtener la atención de la castaña, ésta parpadeó varias veces al escucharlo.

-¿Si¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó confundida, al ver que el joven deseaba hablar.

-Yo emmm… quería saber, lo que paso hace años…cuando te fuiste sin decir nada…-Dijo dudoso.

-¿Có…Como?-La chica no daba crédito a lo que oía¿Cómo se atrevía el a decirle eso?

-Que quiero que me aclares el porque te fuiste sin decir nada…-Dijo al ver como la chica parecía no comprenderlo. Además quería una explicación del por qué.

**-¡¡****¡¿****QUE POR QUÉ ME FUI SIN DECIR NADA?!!!-Exclamó furiosa, de que él tuviera el atrevimiento de preguntarle eso.**

**-¡¡¡SI QUIERO SABER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ EL POR QUE TE LARGASTE SIN DECIR NADA, NI UNA CARTA DEJASTE!!!!-Exclamó exaltado el ambarino de que ella le gritara.**

**-¡¡¡PARA QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO SI TU MISMO SABES EL POR QUÉ, ES MAS ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER, PARA QUE NO ME TUVIERAS MAS LASTIMA!!!!**

**-¡¡¡****¡¿****QUE YO SE EL MOTIVO? MIRA POR SI NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA SI YO SUPIERA EL MOTIVO NO ESTARIA AQUÍ PEGUNTANDOTELO, ADEMAS ¿DE DONDE SACAS DE QUE YO TE TENIA LASTIMA?!!!!-Le espetó, un poco más fuerte, y alterado de que ella le dijera eso, sin percatarse que ella retrocedía un poco asustada, y que él la estaba acorralando.**

**-¡¡¡¡AHORA TE VAS A HACER EL QUE NO SABES NADA, YO MISMA LOS ESCUCHE DECIR QUE ESTABAS CONMIGO SOLO POR LASTIMA Y PARA COLMO POR UNA ESTUPIDA APUESTA!!!!-Le respondió la ****ojiverde****, igualmente de alterada que él, sin saber que ya no podía retroceder más, pues su espalda dio contra el seto. **

**-¡¡¡¡****¡¿****QUE?!!!!!...¡¡****¡¿****DE QUE RAYOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO?!!!-Le pregunto ya alterado por no entender de lo que ella le estaba hablando.**

**-¡¡¡¡NO NECESITAS FINGIR QUE NO SABES NADA, PORQUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!-Le dijo ella, perdiendo completamente la paciencia y golpeándolo en el pecho.**

**-¡¡¡PERO ES LA VERDAD NO SE DE QUE APUESTA ME HABLAS¡¡¡ES MAS TU TE FUISTE SIN DECIR NADA!!!-Repuso el, sujetándole los brazos tratando de que ella no lo golpeara mas.**

**-¡¡¡¡ERES UN…UN…ESTUPIDO¡¡¡¡ME FUI PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE ME HICIERAS MAS DAÑO, TU ESTABAS CONMIGO SOLO POR LASTIMA Y POR UNA PUESTA QUE HICIERON TU Y TUS AMIGOS!!!!!-Le aclaro de una vez la joven al ver que el no se acordaba.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡PERO YO NO HICE NINGUNA APUESTA¡¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS Y YO NO ESTABA CONTIGO POR…-Pero al decir esto se detuvo, pues en ese instante se le vino a la mente una conversación que tuvo con sus amigos años atrás. **

**Flash back**

**-Pobrecita, cuando se entere de que solo estuviste con ella por lastima y por una apuesta, no me puedo imaginar que cara pondrá…- Decía un chico, a otros dos. **

**-Seguro se sentirá muy mal…yo…no estoy seguro de que estés haciendo lo mejor…la vas a lastimar…- Dijo ****Shaoran****, no le gustaba nada que se jugara con los sentimientos de otras personas.**

**-No te preocupes amigo que, yo le aclaro todo ****todo**** cuando pueda.-Repuso el tercer joven, con un suspiro.**

**Fin flash back**

**-¡¡¡¡¡QUE AHOR****A NO VAS DECIR NADA¡¡¡****¡¿****VES QUE TENGO RAZON?!!!! ****¡¡¡¡****ERES UN INSENCIBLE,UN ESTUPIDO, NO SE COMO PU…-**

**El ambarino no aguanto más, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para callarla fue apretarla mas contra el y plantarle un beso, el cual causo un estremecimiento en la castaña, transmitiendo a través de el un sinfín de sentimientos que estuvieron reprimidos durante esos tres años, haciendo de este beso un poco salvaje, ya que el chico apretaba a la chica contra el y un muro, con una mano en su estrecha cintura, y la otra en su nuca, besándola con una pasión nunca conocida en el, solo se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, y por el corazón. **

**Ella se encontró sorprendida cuando el castaño la apretó contra si y junto sus labios en un arrebato furioso, el cual hizo que una escalofrió la recorriera, ella al principio se trato de separar, pero él era mas fuerte, además de que en su interior ella anhelaba ese beso, así que se dejo vencer por el corazón y cerró los ojos y se entrego de lleno al beso, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, subiendo después por su alborotado cabello revolviéndolo aún mas, devolviéndole la caricia igualmente de apasionada. Sus bocas, trataban de acoplarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho, parecía un arrebato casi desesperado, como si a ambos se les fuera a ir la vida en ello. **

**Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, ambos se separaron un poco, para tomar un poco de aire, pero a los segundos se encontraban de nuevo saboreando la boca del otro, y así hasta que ambos perdieron la cuenta de los besos consumados, llegando a perder también la noción del tiempo y del espacio, pues en su mundo ahora solo estaban ellos dos.**

Continuara…

Ya ven que el misterio se alcaro…Jijiji!!!!

Sinceramente a mi me encanto este cap…disfrute muchísimo escribiéndolo… espero que les haya gustado y haya llenado sus expectativas…Espero me comenten….

C

O

M

E

N

T

E

N


End file.
